


СКАЗ О ТОМ, КАК ВАМПИРЫ ИСТРЕБИТЕЛЬНИЦУ СПАСАЛИ

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время финальной битвы магический амулет забросил Баффи в демонское измерение. Ангел и Спайк отправляются на выручку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	СКАЗ О ТОМ, КАК ВАМПИРЫ ИСТРЕБИТЕЛЬНИЦУ СПАСАЛИ

ГЛАВА 1

Ангел был мрачен. Разбирая документы, накопившиеся на его столе за время поездки в Рим, он не мог отогнать воспоминания о Баффи в объятьях Бессмертного. Уж лучше бы она досталась Спайку - как-никак, семья... Но этот идиот выбрал очень удачное время, чтобы погибнуть в дыре под названием Саннидейл...  
Ангел подписал бухгалтерские сметы "Вольфрам и Харт", даже не пытаясь вникнуть в их содержание, дал добро Уэсли на прекращение экспериментов с Иллирией, подмахнул все приказы, которые подготовил для него Ганн, и с облегчением вздохнул. Его стол почти очистился от бумажной волокиты. Последний конверт - и можно идти на улицу и снимать накопившееся за день раздражение. В смысле - сражаться с преступностью. Благо уже темнеет...  
Из конверта выпала знакомая побрякушка. Пока Ангел пытался вспомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах он ее видел, побрякушка начала жужжать и светиться. Из нее посыпались искры, завихрился маленький смерч дыма и огня, и из него вывалился - кто бы вы думали? - Спайк. И едва он увидел Ангела, как начал ругаться последними словами и называть его Пуфом в присутствии подчиненных.  
\-- Сейчас же верни меня обратно! - кричал Спайк. - Чертов Пуф, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты наделал? Баффи осталась там без меня, одна, ей не справиться с этими уродами!  
\-- Баффи? - встревожился Ангел. - А что случилось? И как ты попал в Рим, Спайк? Ты же погиб в Саннидейле!  
\-- Какой в задницу Рим? Мы с ней провалились в какое-то хреновое измерение!  
\-- У тебя последние мозги отшибло, Спайк? - холодно осведомился Ангел. - Баффи сейчас в Риме. Амурничает с Бессмертным, - добавил он с досадой.  
Спайк посмотрел на него как на умственноотсталого.  
\-- Это у тебя последние мозго отшибло, Персик. Ну подумай сам - Баффи и Бессмертный!  
Лицо Ангела немного прояснилось.  
\-- А кто же амурничает с Бессмертным? - поинтересовался Ганн.  
Спайк закатил глаза.  
\-- А мне почем знать? Скорее всего, это Изначальное Зло, принявшее человеческую оболочку. А нас с настоящей Баффи зашвырнуло в совершенно омерзительное место. Знал бы ты, какое там отвратительное пиво...  
Ангел обнюхал Спайка и помрачнел еще сильнее, чем прежде.  
\-- Кто это такой? - шепотом осведомился Ганн у Уэсли.  
\-- Спайк - он был союзником Баффи, - вполголоса ответил Уэсли. - Он погиб год назад, когда Баффи закрыла Адскую Пасть.  
Вампирский слух Спайка уловил эти слова, и он повернулся в бывшему Наблюдателю.  
\-- Что значит - год назад? - изумленно пробормотал он. - Мы пробыли там меньше суток!  
Уэсли пожал плечами.  
\-- В разных измерениях время течет по-разному. У нас прошел почти год. А что произошло в Пасти?  
Спайк метнул на Ангела испепеляющий взгляд.  
\-- Этот тип подкинул Истребительнице вон ту побрякушку, - он презрительно пнул носком ботинка валяющийся на полу амулет. - Я, естественно, сразу понял, что это какая-то гадость. Забрал ее у Истребительницы, надел на себя. Ну, эта штука и сработала. Так, что от Пасти и мокрого места не осталось. Только вот меня начало утягивать в какую-то дыру. А Истребительница, как назло, выбрала самый неподходящий момент, чтобы... - он запнулся, оглянулся на Ангела. - В общем, неважно. Она попыталась меня удержать. Я отпихивал ее, но она вцепилась в меня как черт в грешную душу. Ну, нас обоих и затянуло.   
\-- Куда? - спросил Ганн.  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Черт его знает. Прямо из Пасти мы попали в белую комнату с очень мягкими стенами и полом. Почему-то мы были в пижамах. К нам зашли какие-то уроды и хотели вкатить лошадиную дозу снотворного. Мы их вырубили, естественно, переоделись в белые халаты, нашли электронные ключи. Только выбрались - началось самое интересное...  
\-- Покороче, - перебил Ангел.  
Спайк презрительно фыркнул.  
\-- Короче, это демонское измерение. Я мог там находиться на солнце. И эти сволочи начали на нас охоту. Ты выдернул меня оттуда как раз в тот момент, когда мы с Истребительницей удирали от вооруженных до зубов патрульных. Так что давай живо вытаскивай ее из этого бардака, пока не поздно.  
Ангел тем временем поднял амулет и передал его Уэсли.  
\-- Похоже, Спайк говорит правду, - озабоченно сказал он. - Надо спасать Баффи. Как ее оттуда вытащить?  
Уэсли повертел в руках амулет и передал его Ганну.  
\-- Я, конечно могу поискать упоминания об этом амулете в книгах пророчеств, - сказал он извиняющимся тоном. - Но мне кажется, что лучше запросить Старших Партнеров по прямому каналу.  
Ганн подбросил амулет, поймал его и вернул Ангелу.  
\-- Я могу попробовать, - сказал он. - Но в последнее время Старшие Партнеры редко выходят на контакт. Может быть, поговорить с Иллирией? Может быть, она поднакопит энергии и сможет открыть портал в нужное измерение?  
\-- Но как мы узнаем, какое измерение - нужное? - возразил Уэсли.  
\-- Пользы от вас - как от козла молока! - заявил Спайк. - Персик, чего ты расселся тут - давай звони Джайзлу. Может быть, хоть он...  
\-- Он не будет со мной разговаривать, - процедил Ангел. - Я тут пытался как-то раз с ним поговорить - он даже слушать меня не хочет. Звони ему сам.  
\-- После того как он пытался меня убить? Нет уж, спасибо.   
\-- Ах, как я его понимаю, - пробормотал Ангел. - Кстати, Уэсли - откуда взялся этот конверт с амулетом?  
\-- Мы нашли его в вещах Линдси.  
Ангел тяжело вздохнул.

Линдси не проявил ни малейшего желания беседовать. В ответ на все вопросы он только позвякивал цепями и ухмылялся. Пока Ангел размышлял, пытать или не пытать пленного врага, Спайк, не мешкая, повалил его на пол и начал бить по физиономии. Уэсли и Ганн вопросительно смотрели на Ангела, ожидая ценных указаний.  
\-- Придурок... - прохрипел Линдси. - Я же тебя спас...  
\-- Теперь это называется спасением? - Спайк швырнул его в кресло и сел напротив, закинув ноги на стол Ангела. - Колись, сука.  
Линдси постарался принять непринужденную позу.  
\-- Да тут колоться нечего, - небрежно сказал он. - Я здесь вообще ни при чем. Это была диверсия Старших Партнеров. Просто в спешке они ее плохо продумали. Здесь всегда был бардак, особенно в оперативном отделе.  
\-- То есть? - задрал бровь Спайк.  
\-- Они рассчитывали, что усилитель наденет Баффи.  
\-- Какой усилитель? - недоуменно осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Этот амулет - типовой усилитель-трансформатор реальности, - объяснил Линдси. - Чаще всего их выпускают в виде бытовой техники, но для барышни решили придать ему форму ювелирного украшения. Или просто старая модель, не знаю. В общем, амулет должен был, извиняюсь, всосать ее сущность. Старшие Партнеры прибрали бы ее к рукам и шантажировали бы бравого руководителя "Вольфрам и Харт" по полной программе. Но тут встрял ее бойфренд, и все пошло коту под хвост.  
\-- Что значит "бойфренд"? - возмутился Ангел.  
\-- Что значит - "встрял"? - возмутился Спайк.  
\-- Вот то и значит. Мало того, что ты нацепил эту штуку на себя. Вы с Истребительницей начали за руки хвататься и объясняться в любви. Не спорь, в этой штуке есть мнемоническая насадка. Ну, его и переклинило.  
\-- Как его могло переклинить? - заинтересовался Уэсли. - Насколько я понимаю, усилитель должен воздействовать на нашу реальность, а не перебрасывать носителя в другое измерение.  
Линдси пожал плечами.  
\-- Я не специалист, но говорят, эти штуки глючат так, словно их клепал сам Билл Гейтс. Особенно в экстремальных условиях. А тут - жарища, пыль, грязь, да еще одна душа к другой клеится. Ну, машинка и пошла вразнос. Хорошо хоть алгоритм возврата записался. Правда, только на астральную проекцию. От Спайка им, естественно, проку никакого, поэтому операцию закрыли, как успешно завершенную и выписали себе премии за отлично проделанную работу. А усилитель списали под шумок, чтобы спрятать концы в воду на случай ревизии. Должны были отправить на помойку, но у меня есть связи...  
\-- На помойке? - устало съязвил Ангел.  
\-- Очень смешно. Между прочим, Еве пришлось рисковать и подкупать охрану, чтобы проникнуть на склад, где производилось очередное списание.  
\-- Что ты собирался делать с амулетом, Линдси? - спросил Ангел. Тот пожал плечами.  
\-- Да ничего я не собирался с ним делать! Выпустил бы твоего приятеля...  
\-- Он не мой приятель! - процедил Ангел.  
\-- Я Пуфу не приятель, - подтвердил Спайк. - Я, между прочим, терпеть его не могу!  
\-- Правда? - Линдси усмехнулся. - Что ж, тем лучше. Одним выстрелом - двух зайцев. И нового начальника разозлил, и поборника справедливости освободил.  
\-- Кто поборник? - вскочил Ангел. - Это идиот - поборник?  
\-- Ну не ты же, - презрительно бросил Линдси. - Ты у нас теперь большой босс империи зла. Спишь в постели с врагом.  
\-- Правда? - заинтересовался Спайк. - С кем, если не секрет?  
\-- Фигурально выражаясь, - объяснил Линдси.  
\-- Ааа... - разочарованно протянул Спайк. - Значит, наш Пуф снова евнух...  
\-- Я не евнух! - взорвался Ангел. - И не уводи разговор в сторону, Линдси! Почему ты прятал амулет?  
\-- Да не прятал я ничего! Сначала искал заклинание соединения астральной оболочки с материальной...  
\-- Чего-чего? - осведомился Спайк.  
\-- Если бы я выпустил тебя сразу, ты бы стал призраком, - пояснил Линдси. - А к тому времени, когда мне удалось найти обратное заклинание, мои дела пошли совсем фигово. Ну, я и решил придержать тебя на крайний случай. Если бы эти бравые сыщики не начали бы ковыряться в моих вещах, я бы выпустил тебя как только подвернулся удачный момент.  
\-- А если бы момент не подвернулся? - нахмурился Спайк.  
\-- Ты бы остался со своей обожаемой Истребительницей. И не говори, что не был бы этому рад!

ГЛАВА 2

\-- Это ты во всем виноват!  
Спайк с трудом отвел от нее глаза. Когда Баффи сердилась, она становилась особенно красивой. Вот и теперь она была совершенно неотразима - раскрасневшаяся, с горящими глазами, в только что купленных джинсах и пушистом красном свитере. Она брезгливо отодвинула ногой брошенные на пол фургона белые халаты.  
\-- Из-за тебя мы попали в какое-то кошмарное измерение для умственноотсталых. Они отстали от моды минимум на пять лет! Тебе-то плевать - черные джинсы и футболки есть во всех измерениях. А каково мне?  
\-- Скажи спасибо, что хоть это есть, - Спайк вздохнул. - Машину придется бросить. Ее, наверное, уже спохватились. Поищем что-нибудь менее бросающееся в глаза.  
Баффи обхватила себя руками.  
\-- Мне не нравится чувствовать себя преступницей. Сначала мы сбежали, угнав карету скорой помощи, потом украли деньги...  
\-- Не украли, а украл. Я украл. Ты здесь ни при чем, Истребительница. Твоя репутация осталась незапятнанной.  
\-- Ой, только не надо изображать из себя моего цепного пса.  
\-- Как скажешь.  
\-- И не надо делать вид, что всегда во всем со мной согласен.  
\-- Хорошо.  
\-- Черт тебя побери, Спайк! Ну почему с тобой так трудно?  
Спайк отвернулся от Баффи и осторожно выглянул в окно фургона.  
\-- Нужно уходить, - сказал он. - Ты готова?  
Баффи вздохнула и кивнула. На ее лице было отчетливо написано, что Спайка ждет серьезный и малоприятный разговор.  
Шагая рядом с ней в толпе по улице серого унылого города, Спайк пытался убедить себя, что выяснение отношений подождет. Прежде всего нужно разобраться, куда их занесло. Народ на улице говорил по-английски с самыми разнообразными акцентами. Среди пешеходов попадались граждане со странной формой ушей и носа. Заметив книжный магазин, Баффи предложила купить географический атлас. Спайк не спорил - он просто отдал ей деньги, оставшиеся после покупки одежды.  
\-- Если останется на сигареты, буду премного благодарен, - сказал он.  
Осталось и на сигареты, и на пепси-колу для Баффи, и на пиво "Буйство вкуса" для Спайка, и даже на пиццу "Аппетитный восторг". Правда, за ними пришлось полчаса стоять в очереди. И ассортименте оказались только вышеупомянутое "Буйство" (отвратительного вкуса) и вышеупомянутый "Восторг" - жесткие, плохо прожаренные куски теста с какой-то подозрительной начинкой. И, похоже, все измерение было таким же малоприятным, поскольку атлас состоял из одной-единственной страницы с Городом в центре, фермами вокруг него и неизученной белой территорией, которая начиналась в радиусе 50 миль от Города.  
\-- Гиблое место, - вздохнула Баффи, запихивая в рот последний кусок пиццы. - Ума не приложу, как отсюда выбираться.  
Они сидели на площади возле какого-то огромного серого гранитного барельефа, изображающего компанию мрачных, решительных людей с оружием в руках. Вокруг было много народу - влюбленные парочки, шумные компании, подозрительные типы. Проходящие мимо граждане не обращали на них никакого внимания.  
\-- Может быть, поискать местных колдунов или шаманов? - предложил Спайк.  
\-- Вот уж чего не нужно, так это колдунов! Мы должны... - Баффи задумалась. - Мы должны поймать кого-нибудь из этого мерзкого заведения, в котором нас заперли, и выяснить у него, что здесь происходит и как отсюда выбраться.  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Окей.  
Баффи нахмурилась.  
\-- И это все? Я думала, ты укажешь на недостатки и слабости моего плана. Предложишь что-нибудь конструктивное.  
Спайк покачал головой.  
\-- Я бы вообще не стал совать голову в львиную пасть. Готов дать голову на отсечение, что мелкие сошки ничего не знают, а крупных шишек хорошо охраняют. Но если ты так решила - пошли.  
\-- А если я скажу, что нужно спрыгнуть с крыши небоскреба, ты тоже подчинишься?  
Впервые за время их разговора Спайк внимательно посмотрел Баффи в лицо.  
\-- Что с тобой?  
Она сердито прищурилась.  
\-- Прежде чем действовать, нужно разобраться с субординацией.  
\-- А чего тут разбираться. Ты командир.  
\-- Я не могу быть командиром, если мне все время возражают.  
\-- Помилуй, Истребительница, когда это я тебе возражал?  
Баффи насупилась и начала ковырять асфальт носком ботинка.  
\-- Там... в Адской пасти... Я сказала тебе что-то. А ты заявил, что я неправа. Разве после этого я могу на тебя положиться?  
Настала очередь Спайка ковырять асфальт.  
\-- Послушай, Баффи, - пробормотал он, наконец. - Мы оба знаем, почему ты это сказала.  
\-- Нет, как вам это нравится! Он влез мне в голову и прочитал мои мысли! И теперь объясняет мне, почему я сказала одному придурку, что люблю его! Потому что он знает лучше меня!  
\-- Не кричи, на нас смотрят.  
\-- Плевала я на них! И почему же я сказала, по-твоему? Нет, ты не отворачивайся, смотри на меня! Почему девушка говорит своему парню, что она его любит? Молчишь? А я отвечу. Потому что она его любит. А теперь вопрос на миллион долларов: почему ее парень отвечает, что, мол, нет, она, мол, его не любит? Может быть, потому что он хочет послать ее к черту и ищет благовидный предлог? Или ему нравится ее мучить?   
Спайк молчал, стиснув зубы.  
\-- А может быть, он просто трус? - вкрадчиво осведомилась Баффи. - Ему гораздо удобнее отгородиться от чувств и сделать вид, что их не...  
Спайк схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул так, что у нее лязгнули зубы.  
\-- Ты забыла, что всего сутки назад целовалась со своей вечной и негасимой любовью, толстозадым Пуфом, который тебя бросил? - рявкнул он. - Ты забыла, что я горел в Адской пасти, когда ты вдруг ни с того, ни с сего решила объявить, что любишь не его, а меня? Думаешь, я не понял, что это те самые крохи, о которых я молил тебя когда-то? Очень удобно - никаких обязательств перед мертвецом. Только шоу немного затянулось...  
\-- Крохи? Я когда-нибудь бросалась такими словами как "любовь"? Спайк... куда ты смотришь?  
\-- Трое сзади, - изменившимся голосом сказал он. - Кажется, идут в нашу сторону.  
\-- Пусть видят, что мы такие же как все, - пробормотала Баффи, обвила руками шею Спайка и прильнула к его губам. Первые мгновения его сознание регистрировало происходящее вокруг, потом, когда компания подвыпивших демонов миновала их и свернула за угол, он расслабился и отдался поцелую. Голова его кружилась от беспроигрышного сочетания опасности и близости Баффи.  
\-- Значит, крохи? - задыхаясь, пробормотала она, оторвавшись от его губ. - Мерзкий, ревнивый кровопийца...  
Она едва успела сделать вдох, как он снова прильнул к ее жарким губам. Пряный аромат ее желания мгновенно вышиб из его головы все мысли, кроме одной: должны же быть в этом поганом городишке дешевые мотельчики, где можно снять номер без предъявления документов...  
Кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Не отрываясь от Баффи, он рыкнул и отмахнулся. И только почувствовав дуло автомата, упершееся в спину, он оторвался от Баффи и медленно обернулся. Возле них стояли пятеро в форме. И все пятеро были вооружены.   
\-- Документы, - сказал старший.  
Баффи ослепительно улыбнулась ему и сделала вид, что ищет в кармане джинсов документы.  
\-- А в чем дело, офицер? - спросила она.  
\-- Чистая формальность, мисс. Проверяем людей, подходящих под описание двух буйнопомешанных, удравших из психуш...  
Закончить он не успел. Баффи вырвала автомат из его рук, послав в нокаут, и врезала прикладом в челюсть стоявшего рядом. Спайк тем временем излил накопившееся сексуальное напряжение на остальных троих патрульных.  
Через пару секунд все было кончено. Они огляделись. Никто не смотрел в их сторону, толпа быстро редела. Баффи отшвырнула автомат подальше, Спайк взял ее за руку и повел прочь.  
\-- Не беги и не оглядывайся, - сказал он сквозь зубы.  
\-- Куда ты меня ведешь?  
\-- До первой незапертой машины...  
Увы - все ближайшие машины были заперты. Спайк выдернул заколку из волос Баффи и попытался открыть замок. Он не успел - из-за угла вышел новый патрульный отряд. Они нырнули в ближайший подъезд, выскочили с заднего двора и услышали лай собак.  
\-- Оцепляют квартал, - процедил Спайк, оглядываясь в поисках канализационного люка. - Оперативно работают, сволочи. Ну ничего, я и не из таких переделок выпутывался...  
И в этот момент он почувствовал, что мир вокруг него становится ломким и прозрачным, как корка льда на весенней луже.  
\-- Спайк?!  
Он оглянулся. Стоящая в шаге от него Баффи вдруг стала далекой и нереальной. Вихрь, неумолимо сминающий вселенную, исказил ее черты, она казалась смертельно испуганной маленькой девочкой.  
\-- Баффи, - закричал он. - Не-е-ет!

\-- Нет, - пробормотал он сонно, отбиваясь от сильных рук, бесцеремонно трясущих его за плечо.  
\-- Спайк, живо просыпайся! - резкий, сердитый голос Ангела.   
\-- Я не сплю, - он зевнул, протирая глаза. - Подумаешь, вздремнул минутку.  
\-- Ты кричал так, что я услышал в другом конце коридора.  
\-- Тебе померещилось, - проворчал Спайк. - Твои приятели придумали, как туда вернуться?  
\-- Да. Ты идешь с нами.  
\-- Угу. Только сначала разживусь бутылкой хорошего бурбона.  
\-- Никакого бурбона! - отрезал Ангел. - Мне не нужен в стельку пьяный Уильям Кровавый. Я бы вообще предпочел не брать тебя с нами. Но я не знаю, что нас там ждет, а ты все-таки там был.  
Спайк вздохнул и попытался собраться с мыслями.  
\-- Значит, эта ваша Синяя Бяка сможет нас туда перебросить?  
\-- Надеюсь, да, - Ангел искоса посмотрел на Спайка. - Мы не знаем, получится, или нет, но шансы довольно высоки. У нас прошло десять часов, у них - около минуты. Думаю, минуту она смогла продержаться.  
Спайк достал из кармана мятую пачку сигарет и нервно щелкнул зажигалкой.  
\-- Они были совсем близко, - мрачно сказал он.  
Ангел хотел было сказать, что ковер в его кабинете обошелся в целое состояние и стряхивать на него пепел не стоит - но потом решил, что момент не совсем подходящий.  
\-- У нас будет мало времени, - сообщил он вместо этого. - Долго поддерживать портал в открытом состоянии невозможно. Он жрет уйму энергии. Уэсли надеется продержать его открытым часов пять-семь. Это полминуты по тамошнему. Мы выскакиваем, хватаем Баффи и быстро ныряем обратно. Мы с тобой впереди - нам пули не страшны. Чарли прикрывает тылы.  
\-- А если Баффи там нет?  
\-- Возвращаемся. Копим энергию и через несколько дней делаем еще один рейд. Может быть, к тому времени Уэсли найдем способ стабилизировать портал.  
Ангел ждал, что Спайк возразит, но тот лишь рассеянно кивнул в ответ.  
\-- Спайк, только не вздумай делать глупости. Ты меня понял?  
\-- Персик, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\-- За самого безрассудного вампира, которого я когда-либо знал.  
Спайк зло улыбнулся.  
\-- Зато ты, Персик, от безрассудства не помрешь. Вот уж никогда не подумал бы, что из тебя получится корпоративный чиновник!  
\-- Много ты понимаешь, - снисходительно отпарировал Ангел. - Мы пришли сюда, чтобы изменить систему и сражаться со злом его же собственными силами.  
Спайк склонил голову набок и оценивающе осмотрел своего собеседника.  
\-- Интересно, - задумчиво сказал он. - Ты, конечно, всегда был спесивым мерзавцем, но клинического идиотизма за тобой раньше не замечалось. Наверное, годы сказываются...  
Ангел зарычал, схватил Спайка за грудки и припечатал к стене.  
\-- Запомни раз и навсегда, малыш, - процедил он. - Или ты относишься ко мне с уважением...  
Спайк нагло засмеялся ему в лицо.  
\-- Или - что? Я ведь не из твоих холуев, которые всегда говорят тебе то, что ты хочешь слышать, потому что боятся увольнения! Я могу позволить себе роскошь называть вещи своими именами. И называю. Ты - руководитель местного лос-анджелесского филиала мировой корпорации зла.  
\-- Не говори о том, чего не знаешь! - прорычал Ангел. - Ты пробыл здесь всего несколько часов. Половину этого времени ты дрых на моем диване. И я, между прочим, перенес совещание в переговорную, чтобы тебя не беспокоить.  
Спайк презрительно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Ты хотя бы сам себя слышишь? Ты совещаешься с демонами клана Грокслар и не видишь в этом ничего странного.  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь, с кем я совещаюсь? - вскинулся Ангел.  
\-- Хармони ввела меня в курс дела, когда угощала бобровой кровью за твой счет. Странно, что не кровью младенцев. Ты ведь знаешь, что демоны Грокслар питаются кровью младенцев?  
\-- Между прочим, мы как раз проводили переговоры о перспективах прекращения этой порочной практики, и нам удалось достичь определенных сдвигов в их позиции... - Ангел запнулся, столкнувшись с насмешливым взглядом Спайка. - Хармони ответит за разглашение конфиденциальных данных, - пробормотал он.  
\-- Эй, она не виновата! Она все уши мне прожужжала, какой ты крутой и как ей повезло служить у босса, которого все боятся и уважают. И уговаривала меня идти к тебе в контору. Мол, старый друг лучше новых двух.  
\-- Ты что, был раньше знаком с Хармони?  
Спайк потупился.  
\-- О, понятно, - довольно хмыкнул Ангел. - Старый добрый Спайк трахает все, что двигается.  
\-- Это было до того как я вернул душу, - проворчал Спайк.  
Ангел презрительно фыркнул.  
\-- Слава Богу, Баффи не придется больше терпеть твои безобразия. Я позабочусь о том, она забыла о пережитом в Саннидейле. Она заслужила нормальную жизнь.  
Спайк криво усмехнулся.  
\-- В смысле - жизнь богатой подружки руководителя корпорации зла? Ты полагаешь, что ей это понравится? Впрочем, ты никогда ее не понимал. Ты всегда видел в ней глупенькую девчонку, которая с обожанием смотрит на Великого Героя с Неандертальским Лбом.  
\-- Говори что хочешь. Ты просто не в состоянии примириться с тем, что Баффи любит меня, а не тебя.  
Теперь уже Спайк схватил Ангела за грудки и припечатал к стенке.  
\-- Заткнись, Персик! Ты же понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!   
\-- Да неужели? А по-моему, все яснее ясного. Баффи не могла быть со мной и была вынуждена довольствоваться второсортной заменой в твоем лице...  
Спайк смачно врезал ему по физиономии. Ангел встряхнулся и принял боевую позу. Похоже, ему все-таки удастся разрядить накопившееся напряжение...  
И как назло в этот момент в кабинет вошел Уэсли.  
\-- Пора. Иллирия откроет портал через несколько минут... - он запнулся и внимательно осмотрел обоих вампиров. - Что-то не так?  
\-- Все в порядке, - пробормотал Ангел, надеясь, что разочарование написано на его лице не слишком явно. -- Просто...  
\-- Персик такой злой и взъерошенный, потому что у него кончился гель для волос! - с удовольствием объявил Спайк. Ангел попытался его лягнуть, но тот проворно отскочил. - Вот видишь - прямо на людей кидается.  
Уэсли покачал головой и вздохнул.

ГЛАВА 3

Все произошло так быстро, что Ангел даже не успел толком осознать, что он делает. Позже, перебирая в сознании эти 30 секунд, он сумел найти логическое обоснование своим действиям, но в тот момент он действовал чисто инстинктивно.  
Портал оказался дымным и вонючим. Ангел нажал обратный отсчет на часах и прыгнул в него. Кашляя и проклиная все на свете, троица выскочила в унылом дворе-колодце. Серые, обшарпанные стены, куча мусора в углу, голоса и лай собак, доносящиеся откуда-то из-за дома. Спайк, не оглядываясь, бросился туда.  
\-- Спайк! - рявкнул Ангел вдогонку. - Подожди! - но тот уже скрылся за углом.  
Ангел глянул на часы: 7 секунд. Он перевел глаза на Чарли Ганна.   
\-- Метров двести отсюда, если не больше, - сказал тот, кивнув в сторону далеких голосов и лая. - Проворная девушка.  
\-- Стой возле портала, - сказал Ангел и бросился вслед за Спайком. Выглянув из-за угла, он увидел улицу, в конце которой несколько десятков людей упихивали в бронированную машину маленькую фигурку в красном свитере. Спайка нигде не было видно. Оборачиваясь к Ганну, Ангел снова успел глянуть на часы: 19 секунд.  
\-- Возвращайся и скажи Уэсли, чтобы он открыл портал через год. Ровно через год. Мы будем здесь через сутки. Ты понял? Иди. Быстрее!  
Ганн прыгнул в портал, и он с треском и шипением закрылся. Ангел снова выглянул на улицу. Бронемашина медленно отъехала, патрульные с собаками начали расходиться.  
Он услышал, как сзади него кто-то шумно спрыгнул с крыши.  
\-- Надеюсь, ты помнишь, где находится эта чертова психушка, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь.  
\-- Еще бы не помнить, - ответил Спайк. - Истребительница как раз собиралась туда наведаться, чтобы выяснить, что это за клоака.  
Попытки найти незапертую машину закончились безрезультатно. В конце концов Спайк решил не пижонствовать и угнал старый раздолбанный мотоцикл с коляской. К этому времени Ангел был настолько подавлен зрелищем запустения и разрухи, что был готов ехать хоть на осле - лишь бы подальше от этих груд мусора, кишащих крысами и драными кошками.  
Спайк довольно долго колесил по узким грязным улочкам, не позволяя себе признаться, что он окончательно заблудился. Стрелка, показывающая уровень бензина в бензобаке, предательски клонилась все ближе и ближе к нулевой отметке. И в тот момент, когда Спайк решил, что только чудо может спасти его от позорного признания в полной несостоятельности, Ангел внезапно крикнул:  
\-- Стой!  
Спайк послушно затормозил. Ангел выскочил из коляски, с отвращением отряхивая пыль с дорогого кожаного пиджака, и пошел по тротуару, принюхиваясь. Поколебавшись, Спайк присоединился к нему. Они переглянулись и без лишних слов направились по следу.  
\-- Как ты думаешь, - осведомился Спайк, не выдержав долгого молчания. - Она здесь хорошая или плохая?  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Впрочем, она пыталась меня убить, когда стала хорошей, - усмехнулся Спайк. - А соблазнить - в обеих ипостасях.  
\-- Правда? - заинтересовался Ангел. - А меня - только когда была плохой.  
\-- Ну, значит, у тебя все впереди... - с этими словами Спайк толкнул дверь, к которой привел их след - вход в заведение под названием "Вино-Пиво". Пройдя мимо мрачных личностей, курящих в коридоре, они шагнули в зал и сразу же увидели темноволосую красотку, с ног до головы затянутую в черную кожу. Она обменивалась каким-то свертками с поваром у черного входа. У бедняги был испуганный вид, он нервно оглядывался по сторонам.  
\-- И что мы ей скажем? - пробормотал Спайк. - "Привет, Фейт, на кого ты здесь работаешь?"  
\-- Заткнись, Спайк, - прошипел Ангел. - Скажи лучше, какая здесь у них валюта?  
\-- Я не могу отвечать в заткнувшемся состоянии, - с удовольствием парировал тот. - И вообще, не советую пробовать местную продукцию. Пиво тут хуже конской мочи, а пицца...  
Он заткнулся, осознав, что их окружили. Дюжина демонов разных мастей, негромко урча и облизываясь, медленно подступала к ним с разных сторон. Ангел оглянулся - выход уже заблокировал огромный верзила, похожий на фиарла.  
\-- Фейт! - нерешительно окликнул Спайк.  
Она оглянулась и несколько мгновений изучала их с выражением скучающего любопытства на лице. Потом медленно развернулась на каблуках и танцующей походкой направилась к вампирам. Окружившие их демоны замерли и теперь смотрели только на Фейт.  
\-- Ну-ка, ну-ка, посмотрим, кого занесло в нашу скромную обитель, - с нехорошей улыбкой произнесла она. - Раз кровосос, два кровосос...  
\-- У нас к тебе дело, детка, - Спайк постарался добавить в голос как можно больше сексапильной хрипотцы. - Нужно поговорить. Может быть посоветуешь, чем два вампира могут угостить Истреби... красивую девушку в этом заведении?  
Фейт презрительно ухмыльнулась.  
\-- Только тем, что они приносят с собой, - она похлопала по плоской фляжке на бедре.  
\-- Эх, Персик! - воскликнул Спайк. - Я же хотел разжиться бутылочкой бурбона перед выходом!  
\-- Не думаю, что от нее что-нибудь осталось бы на текущий момент, - недовольно проворчал Ангел.  
\-- Ну так нужно было прихватить не одну, а пару. Или ящик...  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - перебила их Фейт. - Слушайте, парни, а вы вообще... откуда?  
Спайк многообещающе улыбнулся, продемонстрировав сексапильный язычок.  
\-- Это - предмет особого разговора.  
\-- Эй, Фейт, - окликнул один из демонов. - Кто эти раздолбаи? Ты их знаешь?  
Она отрицательно покачала головой.  
\-- Не знаю, но на шпиков не похожи. Ладно, парни, расслабьтесь. Я поговорю с ними, а потом решим, что делать.  
Демоны медленно рассеялись по залу. Фейт приглашающим жестом кивнула вампирам на дальний столик в углу.  
Пока Ангел размышлял, как повести разговор, чтобы Фейт им поверила, Спайк сразу взял быка за рога.  
\-- Мне нужно вытащить мою подружку из психушки. Мы слиняли оттуда, но ее загребли обратно. Нет, ты не подумай чего, она нормальная девушка. И вообще мы совершенно нормальные - правда, Персик?  
Фейт скептически осмотрела обоих.  
\-- И откуда вы взялись, такие нормальные?  
\-- Из соседнего измерения.  
Судя по выражению лица Фейт, заявление Спайка заставило ее сильно усомниться в его нормальности.  
\-- Твой приятель - шутник, - холодно обронила она, обращаясь к Ангелу. - Надеюсь, ты скажешь мне что-нибудь поубедительнее, потому что у меня руки чешутся распылить вас обоих.  
\-- Поубедительнее, - задумчиво сказал Ангел и принюхался. - К примеру - то, что в моем измерении твой любовник работает со мной в одной команде.  
Фейт презрительно фыркнула.  
\-- Мой любовник?  
\-- Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс, - спокойно сказал Ангел. - Я прав?  
\-- Точно! - воскликнул Спайк. - А я все принюхиваюсь и не могу понять, кем от нее пахнет! Ну точно - твоим начальником службы безопасности!  
Глаза Фейт опасно сузились.  
\-- Я все поняла. Вы шпики. Ищете компромат на Уэсли.  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\-- Подумай - разве мы пришли бы в подобное заведение, будь мы агентами?  
\-- А откуда вы знаете Уэсли?  
\-- Я же говорю - мы с ним вместе работаем.  
Фейт ехидно усмехнулась.  
\-- В другом измерении. По-твоему, я полная и окончательная идиотка, которая верит любой глупости от проходимцев вроде вас.  
\-- Слушай, Персик, а в нашем измерении она не такая жуткая стерва, - задумчиво сказал Спайк. - И к тому же гораздо сексапильнее.  
\-- Эй, полегче!  
\-- Нет, серьезно. У нас ты можешь завести любого мужика в считанные секунды. Никогда не забуду, как ты говорила мне: "Я бы объезжала такого резвого скакуна, как ты, до полного изнеможения и потери пульса. У меня мускулы, о которых ты и мечтать не смеешь. Могу сжать тебя так, что ты взорвешься, словно теплое шампанское, а после будешь умолять меня сделать тебе еще чуточку больнее".  
\-- Откуда ты... - хрипло пробормотала Фейт. - Я действительно... Но ты разве... Мы с тобой?  
\-- У нас был чисто теоретический разговор! - торопливо уверил ее Спайк, косясь на Ангела. - И вообще - в тот момент ты была в теле моей подружки.  
\-- Фейт и Хармони менялись телами? - удивился Ангел.  
\-- При чем тут Хармони? - поморщился Спайк. - Я говорю о Баффи.  
\-- В то время Баффи еще была моей подружкой! - проворчал Ангел.  
\-- Ты ее уже бросил, - огрызнулся Спайк.  
\-- А ты еще строил планы ее убийства!  
Фейт демонстративно прокашлялась.  
\-- Эй, парни, предположим, я вам поверила. Чего вам от меня нужно?  
\-- Я же говорю, - Спайк заговорщически наклонился к Фейт. - Мне нужно вытащить подружку из психушки. Мы с ней спасали наш мир, а нас почему-то утянуло в ваш мир, причем прямо в дурдом. Облом жуткий. Неужели нельзя было приземлить нас хотя бы в этом баре?  
Фейт презрительно усмехнулась.  
\-- Нельзя. Вы ведь герои, правильно?  
\-- Ну?  
\-- А героев у нас держат в психушке.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Так полагается, - мрачно ответила Фейт. - А что, в вашем мире им живется лучше?  
Спайк с Ангелом мрачно переглянулись и пожали плечами. Но Фейт уже не смотрела на них - к ней стремительно подкатился мелкий демон и шепнул ей на ухо что-то, от чего она вскочила с места.  
\-- Живо за мной, - скомандовала она вампирам. - Уходим через кухню.  
\-- Что случилось? - спросил Ангел, следуя за Фейт.  
\-- Внеплановая облава.  
\-- А что, здесь бывают плановые облавы? - ехидно осведомился Спайк.  
\-- А как же! - на ходу бросила Фейт. - Плановая начнется в полночь.

ГЛАВА 4

\-- Если тебя интересует мое мнение, Персик, это похоже на ловушку.  
Обычно мнение Ангела оказывалось противоположным мнению Спайка, но в данный момент он был склонен согласиться. Ситуация была стремная и непонятная. Вот уже несколько часов они находились в маленькой обшарпанной квартире на подвальном этаже, и с каждой минутой ожидание становилось все более тягостным.  
Когда Фейт вывела их через какие-то склады, подвалы и помойки к унылому серому многоквартирному дому, и завернула в подъезд с самой тусклой лампочкой перед входом, Ангел осведомился каковы ее планы. "Сходить в психушку, - не глядя на него, ответила Фейт. - Только сначала нужно кое-что уладить. Вы, конечно, легко сойдете за психов, но я бы предпочла войти туда без смирительной рубашки".  
Она привела их в маленькую квартирку на подвальном этаже, широким жестом показала на развороченную кровать посреди комнаты и, не обращая больше на них внимания, начала звонить по телефону, висящему на стене.  
Разговоры ее были темны и непонятны: она кому-то угрожала обломать рога, если он не вернет должок за хабар; кого-то просила подобрать ингредиенты заклинания Кадрии и написать инструкцию; кому-то обещала пять порций хабара без очереди, если он срочно сделает ксиву. Потом она несколько раз пыталась дозвониться до кого-то, но на том конце так и не ответили. "Блин! - вздохнула Фейт. - Ладно, черт с ним. Прихорашивайтесь, милые мальчики". С этими словами она достала из холодильника банку с этикеткой "Соль", выудила из соли пакет и достала из него внушительную пачку денег. "Не понял", - пробормотал Ангел. "Мы и так хороши, особенно я", - неуверенно ухмыльнулся Спайк, заложив руки за пояс.  
Фейт выгребла из-под кровати сумку, и, порывшись в ней, достала фотоаппарат. "Ладно, сойдете и так, - пробормотала она. - Мальчики, сейчас из объектива вылетит птичка." Щелкнув пару раз физиономии вампиров, Фейт вынула из аппарата карту памяти и спрятала в карман. "Приду часа через два, - сообщила она. - По телефону не отвечать. Если начнется облава - в ванной под раковиной люк в канализацию, встречаемся в баре".  
"А... может быть, нам лучше пойти с тобой?" - нерешительно спросил Ангел. Фейт издевательски ухмыльнулась: "Не выйдет - я иду на заседание общества лесбиянок". Спайк фыркнул: "Боишься, что мы превратим их в бисексуалок?" Фейт закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала и вышла, громко хлопнув дверью.  
С тех пор прошло уже три часа, а о ней - ни слуху ни духу. Пару раз в дверь стучали. Один раз звонил телефон, причем явно условным кодом: сначала два звонка, потом долго и требовательно. За окном медленно занимался рассвет.  
\-- У нас еще почти тринадцать часов, - осторожно сказал Ангел.  
\-- Какие тринадцать... - Спайк запнулся. - Ты о своем портале? Это все фигня. Главное - вытащить Баффи из этого заведения, а там видно будет.   
\-- Что значит - фигня? - рассердился Ангел. - Мне совершенно не улыбается перспектива застрять в этом мерзком измерении.  
И, как всегда, Спайк не смог удержаться от соблазна поиздеваться над своим гранд-сиром.  
\-- Подумай, сколько беспомощных нуждается здесь в твоей помощи, - ехидно сказал он. - Сколько пользы ты можешь здесь принести. Сколько барышень спасти от демонов. Ведь добрые дела гораздо важнее, чем роскошные хоромы "Вольфрам и Харт!"  
\-- Мне надоели твои инсинуации! - рассердился Ангел. - Я представляю себе, сколько гадостей ты наговорил обо мне Баффи за моей спиной!  
Спайк победоносно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Главная гадость впереди. Истребительница еще не знает, что ты стал боссом империи зла. Так что готовься.  
\-- Ну сколько раз можно тебе повторять - мы пришли туда, чтобы взорвать систему изнутри... - Ангел замолчал, прислушался, потянул носом воздух. - Кажется, это она. А ты - "ловушка, ловушка"...  
Действительно - через минуту Фейт открыла дверь.  
\-- Соскучились по мне, детки?  
\-- У нас мало времени, - сердито сказал Ангел. - Через тринадцать часов нам с Баффи нужно быть... в одном месте.  
\-- У вас талончик на прием к гинекологу на определенный час? - осведомилась Фейт.  
\-- В вашем измерении такие хорошие гинекологи, что к ним очень трудно попасть? - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
Ангел невольно закатил глаза.  
\-- Послушай, Фейт. Это серьезно. Через тринадцать часов мои люди откроют портал. На минуту. Это наш единственный шанс вернуться в свое измерение.  
Фейт пожала плечами.  
\-- Ну хорошо. Можем идти хоть сейчас, если вы так спешите. Держите пропуска, - она выдала им карточки с фотографиями. - Предъявлять патрулям по первому требованию, не хамить и не острить. Из-за вашего побега ввели строгий режим, проверки на каждом шагу. Зырк не успевает рисовать фальшивые ксивы, требует громадные надбавки за срочность, гнида дряхлая...  
Продолжая ругать гниду Зырка, бездельников-бюрократов и окончательно оборзевших патрулей, Фейт покидала в сумку какие-то мешочки и пакетики.  
\-- Перед входом в психушку есть общественный туалет, - сказала она. - Заходим вместе в мужское отделение - там народа поменьше, все обдолбаны и всем все по барабану. Я сделаю заклинание Кадрии. Ингредиентов хватит на полчаса непрерывного действия, но за это время мы должны успеть...  
\-- Заклинание Кадрии?  
\-- Оно делает демонов невидимыми. На меня оно, к сожалению, не распространяется, но Зырк сделал для меня пропуск медсестры, так что мне удастся заглянуть в компьютер и выяснить, в какой камере держат эту вашу... Баффи. Но у меня есть условие.  
\-- Я все ждал, когда же ты скажешь, почему решила нам помочь, - усмехнулся Ангел.  
\-- Вот сейчас и скажу, - Фейт посмотрела ему в глаза. - Вы откроете все камеры. И выпустите всех пациентов.

\-- Слепая Кадрия, царица отчаяния, исполни мою волю и опусти свое покрывало на тех, кто проклят...  
Фейт обильно посыпала вампиров красным порошком. Парочка наркоманов, ширявшихся в дальнем углу туалета, смотрела на нее во все глаза. В следующее мгновение Спайк и Ангел исчезли, и наркоманы, удовлетворенно кивнув, продолжили свои занятия.  
\-- Ребята, идите за мной, не толкайтесь и не наступайте мне на ноги, - сказала Фейт.  
Она направилась к выходу, но тут в двери возник огромный верзила.  
\-- Не спеши, красотка, - прорычал он, расстегивая штаны. - Сначала обслужишь меня по полной програ... ой! - он сделал несколько судорожных телодвижений, отлетел в угол и рухнул головой в унитаз.  
\-- Персик, ну почему ты не дал мне свернуть ему шею? - проворчал Спайк. - Альтруист несчастный.  
Фейт только фыркнула.  
\-- Парни, поаккуратнее, ладно?  
Парни постарались быть поаккуратнее. Они молча топтались на вахте, пока вахтер проверял фальшивый пропуск Фейт, и беззвучно перепрыгнули через турникет вслед за ней. Они скромно стояли в уголке вестибюля, пока Фейт в белом халате, обольстительно улыбаясь, спрашивала о чем-то молодого доктора. Закончив с ним разговаривать, он несколько раз нетерпеливо щелкнула пальцами.  
\-- Семнадцатая камера на втором этаже, - тихо сказала она, почувствовав, как невидимая холодная рука взяла ее за локоть. - Идите, я вас догоню.  
Парни зашли в лифт и аккуратно нажали на кнопку второго этажа. Когда двери лифта открылись, они аккуратно вырубили озадаченных охранников и забрали их электронные ключи. Потом так же аккуратно вырубили медсестру и сняли с нее халат и тапочки. И, наконец, открыли дверь семнадцатой камеры.  
Баффи лежала на кровати, свернувшись калачиком, и с подозрением смотрела на открывшуюся дверь, в которой виднелись колыхающиеся в воздухе халат и тапочки.  
\-- Баффи, детка, только не пугайся... - сказал Спайк.  
\-- Спайк?! - Баффи вскочила, подбежала к двери и рефлекторно обняла то, что оказалось на ее пути.  
\-- Спайк? Ты какой-то... что с тобой?  
\-- Вообще-то это я, - смущенно сказал Ангел.  
\-- А-ангел?! - ахнула Баффи. - А ты-то как здесь оказался? Спайк, что ты сделал? Как ты его сюда притащил? И перестать меня за задницу хватать!  
\-- Это не я, это Персик!  
\-- Неправда! - возмутился Ангел.  
\-- Вам что, двенадцать лет? - невольно хихикнула Баффи. -- Ой, Спайк... пожалуйста, перестань...   
Ангел заметил, что настоящее раздражение на лице Баффи сменилось игриво надутыми губками.  
\-- Убери от нее свои грязные руки, Спайк! - вскипел он.  
\-- Да тише ты! - шикнула Баффи. - Охрана услышит!   
\-- Не услышит, - беспечно сказал Спайк. - Они все в отключке. Переодевайся.  
\-- В это уродство?  
\-- Тебе что, двенадцать лет? - ехидно передразнил Спайк.  
Баффи показала пустоте язык и взяла халат.  
\-- Отвернитесь, - потребовала она  
\-- Отвернулись, - тотчас же ответил Спайк.  
\-- И все дружно поверили, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Я - отвернулся, - с достоинством сказал Ангел.  
\-- В тебе я не сомневалась.  
\-- Евнух, что с него взя... Ой!  
Баффи рефлекторно подняла глаза на пустоту, в которой раздавались звуки шлепков и тумаков.  
\-- Так нечестно, - вздохнула она. - Я хочу это видеть! - она опустила глаза на пуговицу, а когда снова их подняла, в дверном проеме стоял человек в форме охранника.  
И у этого человека было лицо Уэсли Уиндем-Прайса.  
\-- Я обращаюсь ко всем, кто находится в помещении, - тихо сказал он. - Я прошу вас не совершать необдуманных поступков.  
Баффи открыла рот и снова его закрыла.  
\-- Прежде всего - мы с вами на одной стороне, - так же тихо и быстро продолжал Уэсли. - Я подозреваю, что к происходящему причастна наша общая знакомая Фейт Лихэйн. Я прав?  
Баффи нахмурилась и повертела головой.  
\-- Фейт? Ты тоже здесь?  
\-- Нет, ее здесь нет, - терпеливо сказал Уэсли. - Здесь находятся невидимые демоны, которых она наняла. Господа, поверьте, у нас общие интересы. И мне нужно знать, где сейчас мисс Лихэйн, чтобы остановить ее, пока еще не поздно.  
Баффи изумленно посмотрела на него потрясла головой.  
\-- Уэсли - а почему ты называешь Фейт "мисс Лихэйн"? Вы поругались? Или ты с ней переспал?  
Теперь пришла очередь Уэсли изумленно взирать на Баффи. Она покраснела, поняв, что сморозила глупость.  
\-- Откуда вы?... Кто вам это сказал? Они? - Уэсли неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\-- Нет, Спайк с Ангелом ничего мне не говорили, - уверила его Баффи. - Просто это как-то странно - раньше ты никогда не называл Фейт "мисс Лихэйн". А что она собирается натворить?  
Уэсли вздохнул.  
\-- Знаете, я уже ничего не понимаю.  
\-- Я тоже, - призналась Баффи.  
\-- Детка, это не наш мистер Уиндэм-Прайс, - подал голос Спайк. (Уэсли дернулся, но продолжал стоять неподвижно). - Это местный экземпляр.  
Баффи поморгала.  
\-- Спайк, это твоя очередная идиотская шутка?  
\-- Детка, если бы я хотел пошутить, придумал бы что-нибудь посмешнее...  
\-- ... или похабнее, - пробормотал Ангел. - Нет-нет, Баффи, Спайк говорит правду. Здесь живут копии людей из нашего измерения. А наш Уэсли остался в Лос-Анджелесе. Это он перебросил нас сюда.  
\-- Наш Уэсли? - изумилась Баффи. - Он научился перебрасывать людей в другие измерения? Вот никогда бы не подумала.  
\-- Он не сам нас перебросил, - терпеливо объяснил Ангел. - Портал открыла... ммм... одна его подопечная.  
\-- Старейшая богиня, - услужливо подсказал Спайк. - Убийственная женщина... не то, чтобы я на нее смотрел, но, скажу я вам...   
Баффи мстительно швырнула подушку в сторону голоса.  
\-- Мало тебя Глори мучила?  
\-- Глори? - поинтересовался Ангел.  
\-- Спайку везет на богинь, - объяснила Баффи. - Особенно на стервозных... Уэсли - мы вас, наверное, сильно шокируем? Я все объясню как только мы отсюда выберемся. Вы ведь пришли, чтобы нам помочь, правда?  
\-- Вообще-то, - осторожно сказал Уэсли, - за последнюю минуту у меня возникли серьезные сомнения...  
\-- Пытаешься понять, кто из присутствующих сошел с ума? - хихикнул Спайк.  
\-- Спайк, уймись, - Ангел с трудом удержал своего спутника, который тянул руку к Уэсли, намереваясь то ли похлопать его по плечу, то ли ущипнуть.   
\-- ...Прежде всего я должен найти мисс Лихэйн, - медленно произнес Уэсли, явно сдерживаясь из последних сил. - Может кто-нибудь внятно сказать мне, где она?  
\-- Привет, любимый!  
Он обернулся и увидел Фейт в халате медсестры.  
\-- Вы долго еще будете здесь копаться? - сердито осведомилась она. - Давайте ключи - я сама начну...  
\-- Что ты творишь, черт побери? - яростно прошипел Уэсли. - Зачем ты притащила сюда каких-то сумасшедших?  
Фейт сардонически засмеялась.  
\-- По-моему, это логично - притащить сумасшедших в психушку...  
\-- Что ты собираешься сделать?  
Она нахмурилась.  
\-- Я думала, ты уже понял. Мы выпустим всех заключенных, и тебе не придется больше здесь торчать. Мы сможем...  
\-- Черт возьми, Фейт, а ты могла спросить меня, прежде чем устраивать самодеятельность?  
\-- Я пыталась до тебя дозвониться! Твой телефон не отвечал, а у них мало времени!  
\-- У кого - у них?  
Фейт неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону Ангела и Спайка.  
\-- Им нужно вытащить отсюда свою барышню как можно быстрее. У них через несколько часов откроется портал в их измере... В общем, они спешат. Я решила что второго такого шанса больше не будет. Ты часто встречал вампиров, которые готовы нам помочь?  
\-- Вампиров? Ты притащила сюда вампиров?!  
\-- Да не дергайся ты - они нормальные парни! Прибабахнутые, конечно - но кто кроме прибабахнутых согласится сюда пойти?   
\-- Спасибо, - ядовито сказал Уэсли.  
Фейт закатила глаза.  
\-- Не надо ловить меня на слове - я ведь хочу тебе помочь! Впятером мы быстро откроем все камеры, выпустим всех заключенных, а потом пустим вперед нашу невидимую гвардию и прорвемся мимо охраны.  
\-- Без проблем, - хором подтвердили Ангел со Спайком. Баффи тоже на всякий случай кивнула.  
\-- А дальше? - мрачно осведомился Уэсли.  
Фейт неопределенно пожала плечами.  
\-- Ну... Твоя миссия будет выполнена. Мы уедем отсюда, как и планировали... Ты же говорил, что как только найдешь способ освободить борцов против тирании...  
\-- Да мало ли что я говорил! Я же не имею права...  
\-- Что? Значит ты мне врал? Ты не собирался бросать жену, не собирался уходить из этой мерзкой конторы...  
\-- Ты знаешь такое слово - "конспирация"? Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем меньшей опасности подвергаешься! Черт побери, Фейт, я несколько месяцев внедрялся в охранную систему, а теперь все пошло прахом!  
\-- Но я же не знала... - пробормотала она упавшим голосом. - А про подполье ты тоже врал? Про вашу борьбу против узурпаторов власти, про спасение невинных...  
\-- Конечно, нет! - с негодованием воскликнул Уэсли. - Но я не имею права говорить об этом ни с кем, даже с тобой.  
\-- Понятно, - с горечью сказала Фейт. - Я нужна тебе только как поставщик контрабандного виски и бесплатного секса.  
\-- О, господи, Фейт, ты же знаешь, что это не так! Ты знаешь, что я не могу без тебя! Да я чуть с ума не сошел, когда понял, что ты затеяла!  
Фейт бросила на него сердитый взгляд  
\-- Кстати, как ты вычислил, что я здесь?  
\-- Я позвонил тебе домой - никто не ответил. Я позвонил мисс Маклэй - она сказала, что ты взяла у нее ингредиенты для заклинания Кадрии. Я позвонил Зырку - он сказал, что сделал для тебя два удостоверения для крайне подозрительных личностей и пропуск медсестры с твоей фотографией. По-моему ясно как дважды два, что...  
\-- Тише! - оборвал его Ангел, прислушиваясь. - Слышите?  
Едва слышное шипение окружило их со всех сторон. Оно исходило от стен, от потолка, от пола...  
\-- Усыпляющий газ, - пробормотал Уэсли. - Уходим быстрее, пока не поздно...  
Но было уже поздно. Сделав несколько шагов, он рухнул на пол в коридоре. Наклонившись, Фейт попыталась его поднять и упала рядом. Баффи продержалась на несколько секунд дольше, но и она потеряла сознание, не добежав до лифта.  
\-- Надо было сразу уходить, а не слушать эту мыльную оперу, - процедил Ангел. - Спайк - как вы выбирались отсюда в первый раз?  
\-- Через парковку, - ответил Спайк, беря Баффи на руки. - А что делать с этими двумя?  
\-- Мы не имеем права оставлять их здесь, - вздохнул Ангел.  
\-- Окей. Только тащить их будешь ты. По одному на каждое плечо - и вперед с песней!

ГЛАВА 5

Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным.  
За долгую не-жизнь Ангел имел возможность убедиться в этом бессчетное количество раз. Вот и теперь, сидя на жестком каменном полу мрачного каземата, в который бросили их товарищи подпольщики, он в очередной раз мысленно поклялся сначала думать, а уж потом творить добро.  
\-- Все, - сказал он, в очередной раз посмотрев на часы. - Опоздали.  
И, как ни странно, в этот момент на него снизошло спокойствие. В нескольких кварталах отсюда открылся и закрылся портал, который мог вернуть их домой, и теперь можно рассчитывать только на самих себя.  
\-- Как она? - спросил он у Спайка, который сидел, привалившись к стене и держал на руках спящую Баффи, бережно укутанную в его плащ.  
\-- Думаю, скоро проснется. Пульс постепенно учащается.  
Ангел кивнул.  
\-- Если хочешь размять ноги, я могу ее подержать, - предложил он нерешительно.  
Спайк презрительно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Ага - чтобы она проснулась в твоих объятиях. Знаешь поговорку "ищи дураков в зеркале"? В этом измерении она распространяется и на тебя.  
\-- И на тебя тоже.  
Спайк грустно усмехнулся.  
\-- Общение с тобой накладывает отпечаток. Хотел же вытащить этих горе-любовничков из машины и оставить на скамейке в сквере. Нет - побоялся, что они замерзнут и простудятся.  
Баффи шевельнулась и зевнула. Оба вампира озабоченно склонились над ней.  
\-- Детка, - окликнул ее Спайк.  
Она вздрогнула и открыла глаза.  
\-- Спайк? Ангел? Куда вы меня... Что происходит?  
\-- Ты только не волнуйся, - проникновенно сказал Спайк. - Мы обязательно отсюда выберемся...  
\-- Откуда - отсюда?  
\-- Эти чертовы борцы против узурпаторов заперли нас в подвале, - вздохнул Спайк. - Суки!  
\-- Скажи спасибо, что не распылили, - мрачно сказал Ангел.  
\-- Но почему?  
Ангел нехорошо улыбнулся.  
\-- В экстремальных ситуациях люди идут на экстремальные меры.  
\-- Черт побери, вы расскажете, наконец, что произошло? - рассердилась Баффи.  
\-- Мы выбрались, как и в первый раз, - сказал Спайк. - Вытащили не только тебя, но и этих двоих. Ты бы видела, как Персик их тащил! Тела, плывущие по воздуху. Какая-то тетка на парковке грохнулась в обморок.  
\-- Ну?  
\-- Решили завезти их на квартиру к Фейт. Вернее, мы думали, что это ее жилье. Совершенно в ее стиле. Не то, чтобы я бывал у нее на квартире в нашем измерении...  
\-- Короче, оказалось, что это конспиративная квартира! - перебил Ангел. - Но Уэсли и Фейт используют ее для свиданий. Действие заклинания закончилось, нас стало видно, мы входим - а там уже комиссия по встрече.  
Спайк хмыкнул.  
\-- Угадай, кто именно.  
\-- Ну?  
\-- Рыжая и какой-то громила, который работает у него, - Спайк кивнул на Ангела, - главным юрисконсультом.  
Баффи недоуменно потрясла головой.  
\-- Рыжая - в смысле Уиллоу? С ума сойти. Так, значит, мы попали к хорошим парням... Постой, ты говоришь, что у Ангела теперь есть главный юрисконсульт?  
\-- Я потом тебе все расскажу, - торопливо пробормотал Ангел, надеясь, что Баффи не заметила ехидную усмешку Спайка. - Короче, подпольщики увидели двух подозрительных типов, которые принесли их товарища, работающего под прикрытием в психиатрической клинике. И двух медсестер. И все трое без сознания. Фейт они узнали. Судя по запаху, Ганн - ну, парень-громила - отоваривается у нее самогоном. Поэтому ее оставили наверху. А нас повязали заклинаниями и бросили сюда.  
\-- Но ты не волнуйся, - добавил Спайк. - Раз ты проснулась - значит, и они тоже проснулись. Или проснутся в ближайшие минуты. Объяснят остальным, что мы хорошие парни, и нас выпустят.  
Ангел в этом сильно сомневался, но спорить не стал.  
\-- А тебя-то как сюда занесло? - спросила у него Баффи, вставая и отряхиваясь. - Я думала, только нам со Спайком так везет!  
\-- Вообще-то я прибыл сюда тебя спасать, - мрачно сказал Ангел. - Спайк вернулся, рассказал, что здесь творится, и мы отправились за тобой.  
Баффи перевела взгляд с Ангела на Спайка.  
\-- Это правда?  
Он кивнул.  
\-- Вы вместе отправились сюда? - недоверчиво спросила Баффи. - И вы до сих пор не перегрызли друг другу глотки?   
\-- Ну, положим, мы были к этому близки, - вздохнул Ангел.  
\-- Не волнуйся, вот вернемся домой, и снова начнем друг друга доставать! - уверил ее Спайк.  
\-- Не забудьте про масло, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Масло? - удивился Спайк.  
Ангел криво улыбнулся.  
\-- Во время моего последнего визита в Саннидейл Баффи обрушила на меня кучу эротически-кулинарных метафор. Нас с тобой предложила смазать маслом и запереть в отдельной комнате, а себя назвала тестом для печенья...  
\-- Не передергивай! - воскликнула Баффи, густо покраснев. - Про печенье я говорила отдельно, а про смазанных маслом вампиров - отдельно! И вообще... это звучало не так похабно! Тебе вредно общаться со Спайком!   
\-- Слушай, Персик, а мне нравится направление ее мыслей, - задумчиво сказал Спайк, словно не слыша возмущенных слов истребительницы. - В них ощущается взрослая женщина. Хранительница очага, на котором можно приготовить очень вкусное... ммм... печенье.  
Баффи схватила его за грудки с твердым намерением припечатать к стенке. Но в этот момент в воздухе словно сгустилось электричество, и все трое лишились возможности двигаться.  
\-- Что за дьявольщина! - воскликнула Баффи, пытаясь обернуться к Ангелу. - Ты можешь вытащить нас из этой штуки?  
\-- Его тоже связали, - пробормотал Спайк, бросив взгляд на своего сира, застывшего в позе мыслителя. - Жаль, я не успел схватить тебя за задни... обнять за талию.  
\-- Жаль, я не успела врезать тебе по носу! Может быть, ты стал бы чуть серьезнее смотреть на наше положение!  
\-- Да говорю же тебе - это недоразумение! Они сейчас проснутся и все объяснят. И нас отпустят.  
Они услышали шаги в коридоре.  
\-- Ну, вот, - облегченно вздохнул Спайк. - Я чую Фейт.  
Дверь открылась.  
\-- Слушайте внимательно и не перебивайте, потому что у нас мало времени, - сказала Фейт, заходя в камеру. - Я постараюсь вас вытащить, но услуга за услугу. Про нас с Уэсли - молчок. Рыжая ведьма - его жена. Она его безумно любит, и если узнает о нас, это будет трагедия всех времен и народов. Учтите - в спокойном состоянии она стервозна в меру, но в ярости может кого угодно превратить в мышь или лягушку.   
\-- Рыжая ведьма... Местная Уиллоу - жена Уэсли? - воскликнула Баффи.  
\-- Я сказала - не перебивать! - процедила Фейт. - Значит, так. Можете плести что угодно про ваши измерения и порталы, но запомните крепко-накрепко: мы с Уэсли знакомы сугубо по черному рынку. А там в психушке он не стал вызывать охрану, потому что я - ценный поставщик контрабандных товаров.  
\-- А как мы узнали про конспиративную квартиру? - осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Постараемся обойти этот вопрос стороной, - вздохнула Фейт. - Если не удастся - скажете, что я дала вам этот адрес на крайний случай. Надеюсь, они поверят, что мы с Уэсли встречались здесь по делам.  
Она покрутила в руках сверкающий диск, неуверенно нажала на него пальцем, и троица медленно поднялась в воздух и полетела в коридор.  
\-- Что за колдовские штучки... ауч! - воскликнул Спайк, ударившись головой о притолоку.  
\-- Ой, прости, - пробормотала Фейт. - Я не очень хорошо умею пользоваться этой штукой.  
\-- Так зачем берешься? - проворчал Спайк.  
\-- Мне же нужно было вас предупредить - я и сказала им, что могу вас доставить.  
\-- Кому - им? - спросила Баффи.  
\-- Уиллоу Уиндэм-Прайс - жена Уэсли, занимается в подполье всякими магическим штучками. Высоко сидит, далеко глядит, а под своим носом ничего не замечает, - Фейт хмыкнула. - Ганн поопаснее. Не смотрите, что у него внешность головореза - он мужик умный и проницательный. Но это все семечки. Вот приедет босс - начнется серьезный разговор.  
\-- Босс? А кто у них босс? - спросил Ангел.  
Фейт неопределенно махнула рукой.  
\-- Я никогда с ним не встречалась, но, по-моему, они все его боятся как огня.  
Сердце Ангела кольнуло от нехорошего предчувствия.

ГЛАВА 6

\-- Из-за тебя можно считать эту явку проваленной!  
Фейт отмахнулась от наседавшего на нее Ганна.  
\-- Невелика потеря. Завтра найду вам точно такую же мерзкую дыру.  
\-- Попробуй найди! Дом в квартале, куда боится соваться обычная полиция! Из ванной прямой проход в канализационную систему! Да это золотая квартира!  
\-- Ну да, золотая, - проворчала Фейт. - Кран подтекает, плита не работает. Даже нормального душа нет!   
\-- Ты что, мыться сюда ходишь, что ли?  
На мгновение в комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина.  
\-- Между прочим, я бы приняла душ, - громко заявила Баффи, заметив, что Фейт слегка растерялась. - И вообще - почему вы считаете, что явка провалена? Мы не собираемся вас выдавать. Мы здесь вообще случайно оказались.  
Ганн с неприязнью осмотрел сидящую на кровати троицу, повязанную заклинаниями.  
\-- Я вообще не понимаю, каким местом ты думала, направляя сюда этих психов.  
\-- А куда я должна была их отправить? К моей мамаше-алкоголичке? Они сказали, что им больше некуда идти...  
\-- ...потому что они из другого измерения, - ядовито закончил Ганн. - Я не пойму - то ли ты сама дура, то ли меня держишь за идиота!  
\-- Чарли, не кипятись, - подала голос миссис Уиллоу Уиндем-Прайс. - Вселенная безгранична, в ней могут быть и другие измерения. По крайней мере, теоретически.  
Баффи покосилась местную Уиллоу - симпатичную коротко стриженую женщину, которая сидела на краешке стула рядом с Уэсли, обняв его за плечи. Уэсли упорно смотрел в пол, Фейт тоже старалась не поднимать глаз, поэтому у обоих был очень несчастный и виноватый вид.  
\-- Все сложилось не так уж плохо, - продолжала меж тем Уиллоу. - Если они полицейские провокаторы - нам ужасно повезло, что мы оказались здесь вместе с Чарли и вовремя пришли вам на помощь. А если они из другого измерения - подумай, какие откроются перспективы! Если они герои - значит, сражаются со злом. Наверняка они поделятся с нами ценным опытом.  
\-- Ну конечно! - воскликнула Баффи. - Я - истребительница вампиров, я больше семи лет с ними сражаюсь...  
Спайк и Ангел синхронно кашлянули.  
\-- Интересное дело, - ухмыльнулся Ганн. - Почему же вампиры тебя спасают?  
\-- Потому что они хорошие вампиры, - отрезала Баффи. - Спайк только что предотвратил апокалипсис, а Ангел руководит детективной конторой, которая помогает нуждающимся в помощи.  
Спайк чуть ли не до крови прикусил язык, но все-таки не выдержал и фыркнул.  
\-- Что? - обернулась к нему Баффи.  
\-- Нет-нет, ничего, - пробормотал он.  
\-- Нет уж, приятель, давай рассказывай, - потребовал Ганн.  
\-- Да нечего тут рассказывать! - рассердилась Баффи. - Он просто дико ревнует меня к Ангелу! Эти двое меня достали своими бесконечными разборками - Спайк, помолчи! - кто из них круче и достойнее!  
\-- И кто же? - спросил входящий в квартиру человек.  
При виде него все подпольщики подобрались, Ангел резко помрачнел и даже Спайк слегка сдвинул брови. И только Баффи, увлеченная животрепещущей темой, отнеслась к вновь прибывшему без малейшего пиетета.  
\-- Ну как можно сравнивать несравнимое! - воскликнула она. - Вот вы можете сказать, что вкуснее - чипсы или мороженое?  
\-- Не люблю ни того, ни другого, - сухо ответил вновь прибывший, аккуратно запирая дверь. - Впрочем, на гастрономические темы мы поговорим позже. Давайте сначала разберемся, что тут у нас происходит.  
Он смерил троицу оценивающим взглядом. Баффи кокетливо улыбнулась, оценив по достоинству бесшабашные голубые глаза незнакомца. Спайк коротко кивнул, стараясь скрыть удивление. Ангел упорно смотрел в угол, с трудом подавляя рык в горле.  
Потому что перед ними стоял Линдси МакДональд собственной персоной.  
\-- Рассказывай, Чарли, - сказал он, не оглядываясь на Ганна.  
\-- Да я уже все сказал по телефону, босс, - откликнулся тот. - Мне нужно было кое-что забрать...  
\-- Я даже догадываюсь, что именно, - пробормотал Уэсли. Фейт фыркнула.  
\-- Короче, захожу и вижу Уилл, - Ганн мотнул головой в сторону Уиллоу. - Она мне показывает - тихо, мол. Смотрю - за окном машина подъезжает. Ну, мы в ванную, чтобы в случае чего уйти через люк. Тут вваливаются эти вампиры. Волокут ее мужа и двух медсестер. Уиллоу скрутила их своими колдовскими штучками - и в подвал...  
\-- Минутку, - сказал Линдси. - Уиллоу, а тебе что здесь понадобилось?  
\-- Это так важно? - с вызовом осведомилась та.  
\-- Мне все важно, - холодно сказал Линдси. - Мне важно знать, насколько мои люди погрязли в алкоголе и коррупции. Мне важно знать, с каких пор явочная квартира используется для хранения контрабанды.  
\-- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что 90% магических товаров контрабандные, - проворчал Уэсли. - И благодаря им моя жена делает заклинания, которые спасают задницу тебе и твоим людям.  
\-- Вот не знал, что морвенские сигары нынче проходят по разряду магических, - отпарировал Линдси, показав взглядом на штабель в углу. - Вы хотя бы прикрыли свое барахло.  
\-- Их завтра вывезут, - тихо, почти шепотом сказала Фейт. - У меня был форс-мажор...  
Линдси неторопливо повернулся к ней.  
\-- Нас еще не представили друг другу, - с ледяной вежливостью сказал он. - Я - Босс. Наверняка вы обо мне слышали. С кем имею честь?  
\-- Фейт Лихэйн, - пробормотала она. - Думаю, вы обо мне тоже слышали.  
\-- Босс, это тот самый поставщик, о котором я говорил, - торопливо добавил Уэсли. - У нее много полезных связей, и она может достать почти все.  
\-- Может быть, она и кристалл Сфорца нам достанет? - язвительно осведомился Линдси.   
Фейт пожала плечами.  
\-- Если вы объясните мне, что это такое, я могу попробовать.  
\-- Это магический усилитель-трансформатор реальности, с помощью которого мы могли бы выкинуть из нашего мира мерзавцев из "Вольфрам и Харт", узурпировавших власть, - изрек Линдси.  
Ангел вздрогнул и втянул голову в плечи.  
\-- Ходили слухи, что один из пациентов психиатрической клиники знает, где искать кристалл, но этого психа держат за семью замками, - продолжал Линдси. - Мистер Уиндэм-Прайс искал к нему лазейку, но я сомневаюсь, что после сегодняшних событий он сможет туда вернуться...  
Фейт вздохнула.  
\-- Честное слово, я не хотела портить вам малину. Если бы я знала...  
\-- Почему тебя принесли сюда вампиры, Фейт? - обвиняющим тоном спросил Линдси. - Что вообще происходит?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\-- Ко мне обратились эти двое. Предложили хорошее вознаграждение и попросили помочь. Сказали, что их девчонка загремела в центральную психбольницу, нужно ее оттуда вытащить. Ну, я сделала им городские пропуска, а в клинику провела невидимыми. Они убрали охрану на этаже, освободили свою девчонку. Вдруг смотрю - Уэсли идет. Не успели мы парой слов перекинуться, как эти суки пустили усыпляющий газ. Хорошо, что мои клиенты вампиры - им дышать не обязательно. Они притащили нас сюда. Нас и свою девчонку. Вот и все.  
\-- Еще один форс-мажор, - кивнул Линдси. - Странно, что эта квартира не числится в официальном справочнике как приют для всех правонарушителей в городе.  
\-- Мы не правонарушители! - возмутилась Баффи. - Вы же ничего о нас не знаете! Почему вы сразу записываете нас в плохие парни?  
Босс повернулся к ней с нехорошей улыбкой.  
\-- Я с удовольствием выслушаю вашу историю, мисс...  
\-- Саммерс. Баффи Саммерс. Можно просто Баффи.  
\-- Вам идет ваше имя, - улыбнулся он.  
Спайк с Ангелом переглянулись и тяжело вздохнули.

ГЛАВА 7

Баффи решила не углубляться ни в сложные отношения между людьми и демонами, ни в еще более сложные отношения между ней, Спайком и Ангелом. Постаралась она не отвлекаться и на сравнительные достоинства и недостатки двух душевных вампиров - тем более что она чувствовала себя не очень уютно под их пронизывающими взорами. Поэтому она просто и доходчиво объяснила, что является Истребительницей, сражается с силами тьмы, а помогают ей хорошие благородные вампиры, которые ее очень любят и уважают.  
\-- ...И они пришли, чтобы меня спасти, хотя оба... в общем, у них есть проблемы... - Баффи покраснела.  
\-- Да-да, они ревнуют вас друг к другу, мисс Саммерс, - улыбнулся симпатичный голубоглазый босс. - Вы об этом уже говорили.  
Парень с такими глазами просто не может не проникнуться нашим положением, подумала Баффи, улыбаясь ему в ответ.  
\-- Это все? - спросил он.  
Баффи кивнула.  
\-- Отлично. Уиллоу, сделай, пожалуйста, заклинание правды. Сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы подготовиться?  
\-- Минут десять, - ответила та.  
\-- Постойте! - возмутилась Баффи. - Если вы мне не верите, зачем попросили меня рассказывать?  
Улыбка Линдси стала еще шире.  
\-- Как зачем? Чтобы сравнить две версии. Я думал, это очевидно. Надеюсь, ваших друзей немного утешит тот факт, что им придется рассказывать только чистую правду.  
Оба душевных вампира бросили на него испепеляющие взгляды. Линдси усмехнулся.  
\-- Раз вы такие благородные - вам нечего бояться правды, господа! Уэсли, Ганн, Фейт - можно вас на два слова?   
Они удалились на кухню, а Уиллоу начала готовить заклинание.  
\-- Ну вот и все, - обреченно проговорил Ангел и закрыл глаза.  
\-- Наконец-то они нам поверят и отпустят, - кивнула Баффи, облегченно вздыхая.  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\-- Не вешай носа, Персик, еще не все потеряно, - пробормотал он. - У меня есть план.  
\-- О чем ты? - удивилась Баффи. - Почему - потеряно?  
\-- Какую авантюру ты придумал на этот раз, Спайк? - безнадежным голосом спросил Ангел. - Тебе мало того, что меня распылят? Ты хочешь, чтобы это сделали с особой изощренностью?  
\-- Ангел... - прошептала Баффи. - Что это значит? Что ты натворил?  
\-- В чем дело? - насмешливо осведомилась Уиллоу. - Правда кусается?  
\-- Держитесь, ребята , - тихо сказал Спайк. - Я пошел ва-банк!  
\-- Что ты задумал? - хором спросили Баффи и Ангел.  
\-- Долго объяснять. Главное - молчите и не вмешивайтесь. А обвинять меня в нечуткости будете потом. Эй, Уилл!  
Рыжая ведьма подозрительно посмотрела на Спайка, продолжая перемешивать какие-то блестки в ступе.  
\-- А ты не боишься, что я расскажу правду и о тебе тоже?  
Уиллоу презрительно усмехнулась, но ничего не ответила.  
\-- Вампирские носы чуют много интересного, - доверительным тоном продолжал Спайк. - Например, я могу рассказать, как ты совсем недавно занималась жарким сексом с Тарой Маклэй. Судя по запаху, вы делали это в разных порах. Мазали друг друга медом и клубничным вареньем, а потом слизывали друг с друга...  
Уиллоу издала какой-то странный придушенный звук - нечто среднее между писком и визгом - и судорожно сглотнула.  
\-- Правда - штука обоюдоострая, - продолжал меж тем Спайк. - Иногда лучше не знать всей правды, не правда ли?  
\-- Умоляю... - хрипло прошептала Уиллоу. - Уэсли не должен узнать. Он безумно меня любит. Если он узнает, это его убьет. Я не представляю себе... Постой, а откуда ты знаешь Тару?  
Спайк вздохнул.  
\-- Мы были знакомы... в нашем измерении. Кстати, Рыжая - а что ты делала на этой квартире, когда тебя застукал Чарли?  
Она опустила голову.  
\-- Я забыла здесь мои бусы. Когда к Таре приехал отец, нам негде было... ну мы и пришли сюда - всего один раз, неделю назад. И с тех пор здесь все время кто-то тусуется - то Фейт, то ее клиентура. Я не могла зайти, не вызвав вопросов и подозрений. Когда Фейт брала у Тары ингредиенты для заклинания Кадрии, она сказала, что ей нужно отвести клиентов в одно стремное место. Я подумала, что квартира раз в кои-то веки будет пуста.  
Спайк сочувственно кивнул.  
\-- Послушай, Рыжая, я не хочу ломать тебе жизнь - но и ты меня пойми. У нас есть тайны, которые совершенно не обязательно знать вашему Линдси.  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь его имя? - нахмурилась Уиллоу. Ее глаза расширились от ужаса. - О господи, неужели в вашем измерении я и с ним переспала? Нет, не отвечай, я не хочу даже думать об этом...  
\-- Короче, - оборвал Спайк. - Ты мне, я тебе. Сделаешь фальшивое заклинание - я промолчу. Не сделаешь - ничто не помешает мне сказать всю правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды.  
\-- Я не могу сделать фальшивое заклинание, - в отчаянии прошептала Уиллоу. - Линдси хорошо разбирается в магии, он поймет, что я смухлевала.   
\-- А ты можешь сделать ослабленное заклинание? - предложила Баффи.  
Уиллоу помотала головой.  
\-- А ты можешь исключить из заклинания одно из условий? - спросил Ангел. - Скажем, нам придется говорить только правду, но не всю правду.  
Лицо ведьмы прояснилось.  
\-- Хорошая идея, - пробормотала она. - Сейчас попробую...  
\-- Только побыстрее, - попросил Ангел. - А то Линдси уже почти закончил делать выволочку твоему мужу...  
Действительно, через пару минут из кухни вышли остальные. Ганн хорохорился и бормотал, что главное - знать свою норму, но у Фейт и Уэсли был совсем убитый вид.  
\-- Милый, не переживай так, - участливо сказала Уиллоу. - В конце концов, мы даже не знаем, действительно ли этот пациент знает, где спрятан кристалл. Будем искать другие пути. Может быть, Фейт нам поможет...  
У ее мужа был вид человека, восходящего на эшафот. К счастью, никто на него не смотрел - внимание было приковано к троице.  
\-- Итак, как вас зовут и на кого вы работаете? - спросил Линдси.  
\-- Я - Спайк, и я ни на кого не работаю, - гордо заявил Спайк. - Я - поборник справедливости широкого профиля.  
Линдси обернулся к Уиллоу.  
\-- Что за хрень? - сердито осведомился он. - Ты какое заклинание сделала?  
Уиллоу подняла на него затравленные глаза.  
\-- Я... обычное... стандартное заклинание правды. Я не знаю, почему он так странно реагирует. Может быть, оно не него не действует, потому что он из другого измерения?  
\-- Спайк, - процедил Ангел. - Ответь по-человечески, пока нас не распылили!  
\-- Окей, - вздохнул Спайк. - Меня зовут Спайк, и до последнего времени я был союзником Истребительницы. Помогал ей предотвращать многочисленные апокалипсисы. А потом нас с ней забросило в ваше омерзительное измерение.  
\-- Ты когда-нибудь имел дело с полицией?  
\-- Имел, и не раз, - ответил Спайк. - Однажды выручил Истребительницу, когда полицейские пытались ее повязать. Врезал им так, что они потом долго не могли очухаться. А как-то раз лет этак тридцать тому назад в старом добром Лондоне...  
\-- Достаточно, - перебил его Линдси. - Мисс Саммерс?  
Баффи вздернула носик.  
\-- Я - Истребительница, сражающаяся против сил тьмы. Раньше у меня были начальники - Совет Наблюдателей. Но у нас с ними была договоренность: друг друга не   
трогать. А полгода назад Совет был уничтожен Изначальным Злом, и с тех пор я сама по себе.  
\-- Этот Совет был каким-то образом связан с полицией или другими карательными органами?  
Баффи задумалась.  
\-- Я знаю, что люди из Совета могли быстро доставать поддельные паспорта, - она пожала плечами. - Но ведь они могли и сами их делать, магическими способами.  
\-- Тебя когда-нибудь пытались завербовать в полицию?  
\-- Угу, - кивнула Баффи. - Когда я училась в школе, у нас проводили профориентацию. Меня записали на собеседование с представителем органов правопорядка. Правда, когда я туда пришла, он оказался одним из демонов ордена Тарака и попытался меня убить.  
\-- Интересно, - задумчиво сказал Линдси. - Значит, у вас в полиции работают демоны.  
\-- Нет-нет! - воскликнула Баффи. - Демон только притворялся полицейским.  
\-- А почему он хотел тебя убить?  
\-- Потому что его нанял... мой враг, - проговорила Баффи почти без запинки.  
Ангел и Спайк переглянулись. Похоже, заклинание действительно оставляет возможность говорить не всю правду.  
Линдси повернулся к Ангелу.  
\-- А что скажет господин молчун?  
\-- Меня зовут Ангел, - сообщил тот, разглядывая носки ботинок. - Несколько лет назад Власть Предержащие выбрали меня в помощники Истребительницы. Три года я помогал ей и сражался в ее команде. Потом я был вынужден уехать в Лос-Анджелес, - Ангел подумал и добавил. - Лос-Анджелес - это такой город. Наше измерение гораздо больше вашего.  
\-- Ну конечно, - насмешливо откликнулся Линдси. - И трава у вас зеленее, и тролли вежливее, а ваш самогон полезен для здоровья. Почему ты уехал?  
Ангел посмотрел на него с нескрываемой враждой.  
\-- Мы с Истребительницей решили расстаться в ее интересах, - процедил он. - Между нами возникли отношения, которые могли испортить ей дальнейшую жизнь.  
Баффи закатила глаза.  
\-- Типичный мужской шовинизм, - пробормотала она.  
\-- Баффи, ты хочешь что-то добавить? - осведомился Линдси.  
\-- Он считал меня маленькой хрупкой девочкой, которую нужно всячески оберегать от жизненных неприятностей, - вздохнула Баффи. - А я, между прочим, к этому времени уже успела один раз умереть.  
\-- Вот как? - сказал Линдси. - Впрочем, мы отвлеклись. Итак, Ангел... ты был вынужден уехать. Чем ты занимался после того, как ушел из команды Истребительницы?  
\-- Я создал частное детективное агентство, - ответил тот, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. - Власть Предержащие передавали мне свои указания через связных. Как правило, мы сражались против демонов, но иногда нашими врагами были и плохие люди. А полтора года назад власть в нашем измерении хотела захватить богиня по имени Джасмин. Нам удалось с ней справиться, и после этого нас пригласили возглавить... крупную организацию. Мы согласились, потому что в ней у нас гораздо больше возможностей сражаться со злом. Сейчас, как видите, в нашем распоряжении есть силы, позволяющие перемещаться по различным измерениям.  
\-- Окей. Тебе доводилось сотрудничать с полицией?  
\-- Да, - коротко ответил Ангел.  
Линдси, который к этому времени расслабился, снова подобрался и нахмурился.  
\-- Тебе доводилось работать осведомителем?  
\-- Нет.  
\-- Как же вы сотрудничали?  
\-- Иногда я помогал полиции находить и задерживать преступников, - сердито сказал Ангел. - Иногда полицейские помогали мне. Один раз мне удалось убедить сдаться... одну опасную преступницу.  
Баффи покосилась на Фейт.  
\-- Если это та преступница, о которой я подумала, прошу иметь в виду, что я тебе в этом помогла.  
\-- Совершенно верно. Истребительница, сражающаяся с силами тьмы, помогала мне, потому что я занимался правым делом, - отрезал Ангел, и, не переводя дыхания, пошел в наступление. - И вообще, я бы хотел, чтобы ты спросил, можем ли мы вам помочь. Я бы предпочел ответить на этот вопрос, пока у тебя есть гарантия, что я говорю правду.  
Линдси усмехнулся.  
\-- И как же ты можешь нам помочь?  
\-- Вам нужен кристалл, который является усилителем и трансформатором реальности, - медленно, внушительно сказал Ангел. - Мы попали сюда благодаря похожему устройству. Это устройство в данный момент находится у меня во внутреннем нагрудном кармане. Возможно, оно поможет всем нам решить наши проблемы.  
Линдси похлопал Ангела по груди, нащупал нечто округлое и запустил руку под его куртку. Сидевшая рядом Баффи была готова поклясться, что процесс доставил ему удовольствие.  
\-- Что скажешь, Уиллоу? - спросил Линдси, передавая ей амулет.  
Она взяла его с благоговейным выражением лица.  
\-- Невероятно, - прошептала она. - Кажется, это редчайшая разновидность кристалла Сфорца... Конечно, мне надо проверить...  
\-- Может быть, ты сначала нас развяжешь, а потом будешь проверять? - бесцеремонно осведомилась Баффи. - А то мне хотелось бы наведаться в туалет.  
Уиллоу вопросительно посмотрела на Линдси. Тот кивнул.  
\-- Ладно, снимай свои заклинания. Хотя я бы не отказал себе в удовольствии задать господину Ангелу еще парочку вопросов, будь мы наедине...  
Уединившись в совмещенном санузле, Баффи осмотрела себя в ржавом зеркале и ужаснулась: волосы спутаны, на щеке черное пятно, мятый белый халат в каких-то подозрительных разводах и со штампом "Центральная психиатрическая клиника" на подоле. Лихорадочные попытки привести себя в приличный вид дали нулевой результат. Кое-как заплетя косичку и смыв с физиономии грязь, Баффи осмотрела душевую кабинку и вздохнула. Да, в эту квартиру ходят не для того, чтобы мыться...  
Выйдя обратно в комнату, она застала оживленную дискуссию.  
\-- При такой варварской огранке кристалла уровень хаотичности должно зашкаливать, - говорила Уиллоу, рассматривая амулет на свет. - Как ты с ним справился, Ангел?  
\-- Вообще-то его надевал не я, а он, - Ангел кивнул в сторону Спайка. - Спайк, расскажи, как ты справился с этой штукой.  
\-- Боюсь, не я с ней справился, а она справилась со мной, - вздохнул тот. - Эта фигня болталась на мне без дела, а потом вдруг как вдарит по всем печенкам-селезенкам.  
\-- Ну и?..  
\-- Все начало гореть и рушиться, - сказала Баффи. - Я хотела... я пыталась уговорить Спайка уйти, но он уперся - мол, нужно довести зачистку до конца. А потом мы почему-то оказались у вас.  
\-- Эта штука испепелила вампирскую армию и разрушила Адскую пасть, - сказал Ангел.  
Уиллоу смотрела на них с нескрываемым восхищением.  
\-- Точечное воздействие усилителя с таким коэффициентом случайности - это... это что-то невероятное... Это почти невозможно.  
\-- А у нас один умник решил, что кристалл просто глючит! - ядовито вставил Ангел. Спайк хихикнул.  
\-- Это великая любовь, - тихо сказала Уиллоу. - Только великая любовь могла обуздать подобный хаос.

ГЛАВА 8

Газ в плите согласился гореть всего с пятой попытки. Баффи начала варить кофе, прислушиваясь к голосам за дверью. Как назло, Спайк и Ангел разговаривали тихо, и Баффи улавливала только отдельные слова, чаще всего ругательные. Она вздохнула и попыталась изгнать из памяти увиденное ночью.  
Накануне, после долгих споров подпольщики разрешили троице заночевать на конспиративной квартире при условии, что они будут вести себя тихо и не привлекать к себе внимания. Баффи улеглась в кровать в надежде, что Спайк пристроится рядом (просить его об этом в присутствии Ангела было выше ее сил). Но оба вампира удалились на кухню с одеялами, которые выдала им Фейт. Среди ночи Баффи проснулась и, не в силах бороться с любопытством, решила на них посмотреть.  
Они спали, уютно прижавшись друг к другу. Голова Спайка покоилась на плече Ангела, у обоих были умиротворенные лица. Баффи поспешно ретировалась обратно в комнату и остаток ночи ворочалась и взбивала жиденькую подушку, тщетно пытаясь уснуть.  
С утра у нее было отвратительное настроение, которое нисколько не улучшилось даже после того как господа вампиры принесли так называемый завтрак - банки с кровью для себя, и заодно молотый кофе и жесткую пиццу для нее. Потом была долгая возня с плитой, причем Спайк все время приговаривал, что легче порубить на двора полуразвалившийся деревянный забор во дворе и развести костер. Ангел только брезгливо морщился. А когда газ все-таки загорелся, господа вампиры дружно покинули кухню, предоставив Баффи самой возиться с готовкой.   
И теперь она тупо смотрела на огонь, а предательское воображение рисовало картину: истребительница между двумя вампирами. Прямо в халате медсестры. С табличкой "Баффи, центральная психиатрическая клиника". Спайк обнимает ее сзади и шепчет: "Детка, я буду ветром под твоими крыльями..."  
\-- Блин! - взвизгнула Баффи, тщетно пытаясь спасти убегающий кофе. - Ну почему здесь все не как у людей!  
\-- Что случилось? - озабоченно осведомились господа вампиры из соседней комнаты, предусмотрительно не заходя на кухню.  
Расстроенная Баффи вздохнула, глядя на залитую кофе плиту.  
\-- Измерение, в котором нет кофейных автоматов, не имеет права на существование, - проворчала она. Неужели они не помогут ей приготовить завтрак? Дон говорила, что Спайк целое лето ее кормил вполне сносной пиццей и блинчиками... При мысли о блинчиках Баффи облизнулась.  
\-- Спайк, - окликнула она. - А ты случайно не помнишь как готовить блинчики?  
И тут, как назло, хлопнула дверь и на пороге появилась Фейт.  
\-- Привет, мальчики и девочки, - провозгласила она. - Ангел, Спайк - вы готовы отработать за ночевку? У подъезда стоит машина, нужно перекидать в кузов ящики с сигарами. Спайк - чур, сигары не тырить.  
Спайк показал ей язык (у Баффи на мгновение закружилась голова) и отправился вслед за Ангелом таскать ящики.  
\-- О, вы ухитрились зажечь плиту? - воскликнула Фейт, заходя на кухню. - Да вы настоящие умельцы! Может быть, останетесь у нас? Чего вы не видали в вашем измерении?  
\-- Тебе не хватает грузчиков? - мрачно осведомилась Баффи.  
Фейт ухмыльнулась.  
\-- Парням нужно снять сексуальное напряжение. Они прямо извелись. Давно ты их так мучаешь?  
\-- Я? Мучаю? - взвилась Баффи. - Да они... Да видела бы ты их...  
\-- Я видела, - кивнула Фейт. - Ребята на стенку лезут. Особенно белобрысый. Слушай, у вас шведская семья, или как?  
У Баффи округлились глаза.  
\-- С чего ты взяла?  
Фейт смерила ее оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы.  
\-- Я не пойму - то ли ты придуриваешься, то ли ты просто сука.  
\-- Ну, знаешь! - Баффи задохнулась от возмущения. - Тебе бы пожить в моей шкуре пару дней - я бы на тебя посмотрела!  
\-- Неужели все так сильно запущенно? - хмыкнула Фейт.  
И тут Баффи прорвало.  
\-- Эти два придурка знакомы больше ста лет, представляешь себе?! И я подозреваю, что у них было все. И секс тоже. Раньше я думала, что они меня ревнуют друг к другу, а сейчас... Поди пойми кто кого к кому ревнует! Особенно когда я в таком ужасном виде!  
Фейт пожала плечами и вынула из сумки пакет.  
\-- Примерь, может подойдет.   
В сумке оказались кошмарные камуфляжные штаны и футболка грязно-землистого цвета. Баффи вздохнула. Все лучше, чем халат медсестры.  
\-- На твой размер больше ничего подходящего не было. С деньгами у меня сейчас не ахти, пришлось взять неходовой товар у завхоза в скаутском лагере.  
\-- Спасибо, - Баффи вымученно улыбнулась. Фейт улыбнулась в ответ.   
\-- Извини, я иногда говорю, не подумав. Просто обидно, если такие клевые мужики - совершенно бесхозные. Знаешь, когда твой белобрысый выдал мне мою коронную фразу, от которой все мужики падают к моим ногам, я просто обалдела. Сразу представила себя в койке между ним и Уэсли, - и в ответ на сердитый взгляд Баффи примиряюще вскинула руки. - Я чисто теоретически говорю! Мне чужого не надо. Особенно в таком запутанном треугольнике как ваш. Мне своего хватает.  
\-- А как вы познакомились с Уэсли? - спросила Баффи, решив сменить тему.  
\-- Я живу по соседству с одной симпатичной ведьмочкой, - сообщила Фейт, с интересом наблюдая, как Баффи переодевается в камуфляж. - Мы с ней когда-то... она лесбиянка, и я решила попробовать. Был у меня период, когда я всех мужиков ненавидела. Ничего толкового нас ничего не вышло, хотя кое-что мне очень даже понравилось. В общем, мы остались в хороших отношениях. Она по-прежнему покупает у меня всякие причиндалы для своих колдовских дел. И вот как-то раз она познакомила меня с другой ведьмой. А та познакомила меня со своим мужем. И, знаешь - у тебя когда-нибудь было так, что ты увидела мужика, и у тебя внутри все взыграло? Вот когда ты впервые увидела своего белобрысого, что ты почувствовала?  
\-- Когда я впервые его увидела, он пообещал меня убить, - сообщила Баффи. - Что-то во мне определенно взыграло, но... Постой! Симпатичная ведьмочка по соседству - это случайно не Тара Маклэй?  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь? - Фейт недоуменно уставилась на хихикающую Баффи. - И что в этом смешного?  
\-- Ну знаешь ли! - давясь смехом, пробормотала Баффи. - Можно поспорить, что запутаннее - наш треугольник или ваш четырехугольник!  
\-- Четырехугольник?  
Баффи прикусила язык.  
\-- Какой четырехугольник? - настаивала Фейт.  
\-- Забудь.  
\-- При чем здесь... постой! Так, значит, эти уродские разноцветные бусы, которые валяются в ванной... Уэс подарил точно такие своей любезной женушке - а она... О черт! Она и Тара?!  
\-- Эй, Фейт, - раздался с улицы спасительный голос Ангела. - Мы закончили, можешь ехать.  
\-- Уж я поеду... - недобро прищурилась Фейт. - Я даже знаю, куда я поеду.  
Баффи проводила ее взглядом, мысленно проклиная свой длинный язык.  
\-- Надеюсь, вы разберетесь быстрее, чем мы, - прошептала она.  
Хлопнула дверь. Баффи вздрогнула, увидев на пороге Уиллоу.  
\-- Я принесла тебе поесть, - сказала она. - Кушай быстрее, сейчас подтянутся остальные и начнется совет. А чего это Фейт такая взвинченная? Я ей - "привет", а она посмотрела на меня как-то странно и ни слова в ответ. Она что, злится на Уэсли, что он застукал вас в клинике?  
С наслаждением вгрызаясь в домашние котлетки, Баффи промычала что-то неопределенное, радуясь, что можно не отвечать.  
\-- ...или она догадалась о нас с Тарой? - продолжала Уиллоу. - Знаешь, у Фейт с Тарой когда-то были... в общем, отношения. Тара говорила, что у них был чисто производственный роман, но, возможно, для Фейт это было нечто большее...  
Баффи вздохнула. Неужели они со Спайком и Ангелом со стороны кажутся такими же беспрецедентными идиотами?  
\-- Я хотела спросить насчет тебя и Тары, - осторожно начала она. - Кстати, котлеты потрясающие... Насколько я понимаю, у вас с ней серьезно.  
Уиллоу кивнула.  
\-- А Уэсли? - спросила Баффи. - Он ни о чем не догадывается?  
Уиллоу вздохнула и опустила голову.  
\-- Я не знаю, как ему сказать. Он... во-первых, он ужасно честный. Во-вторых, он так меня любит! Я боюсь, что он сделает что-нибудь ужасное, если узнает.  
\-- Но, ты же не можешь скрывать свои чувства всю жизнь. А если ты тактично поговоришь с ним, может быть, он тоже... согласится искать счастья с другими женщинами.  
\-- Да что ты! - махнула рукой Уиллоу. - Он на других даже не смотрит!  
\-- Но, может быть, начнет смотреть, когда тебя рядом не будет?  
Уиллоу снисходительно улыбнулась.  
\-- Ты не знаешь Уэсли.

Разговор оставил в душе Баффи мрачный осадок. Если умница Уиллоу совершенно слепа относительно своего мужа, что уж говорить о дурочке Баффи! Она никогда толком не понимала Ангела, а в последнее время начала сильно сомневаться в том, что понимает Спайка...  
Размышляя о своих отношениях с вампирами, Баффи рассеянно поприветствовала Линдси и Уэсли, вымученно улыбнулась Спайку и Ангелу, а когда Уиллоу выложила на стол кристалл Сфорца и начала объяснять насчет его активации, способа направленного воздействия и методов борьбы с узурпаторами власти из какой-то зловредной конторы с труднопроизносимым названием, Баффи окончательно перестала вникать в происходящее. Ну когда же, наконец, она сможет нормально поговорить со Спайком и объяснить ему...  
\-- Я люблю тебя!  
\-- Нет, не любишь - но спасибо на добром слове.  
Баффи вздрогнула и очнулась от своих мыслей.  
\-- Мнемонасадку кристалла заело, - извиняющимся тоном пробормотала Уиллоу. - Сейчас я ее отключу. Только найду, где она отключается...  
Нет, Баффи это не мерещится. Она действительно видит и слышит голограмму своего бездарного любовного объяснения со Спайком.  
\-- Спайк...  
\-- Уходи. Наверху - твой мир.  
\-- Спайк...  
\-- Ты начала, а я завершу зачистку. Хочу увидеть, как это закончится.  
\-- Спайк, ты урод и придурок! И никуда я без тебя не пойду! Что за идиотский выпендреж?  
\-- Да весь твой план был совершенно идиотским, истребительница! Если бы не побрякушка, которую подкинул тебе Персик, от твоей армии недоистребительниц и мокрого места не осталось бы!  
\-- Вот именно! Пер... Ангел привез эту побрякушку мне. Давай ее сюда!  
\-- Да не могу я! Намертво приклеилась, сволочь! Баффи... уходи быстрее...  
\-- Нет!  
\-- А, ч-черт! Куда мы падаем? Истребительница - это все из-за твоего ослиного упрямства!  
\-- Ну уж нет, Спайк! Тебе хочется поиграть в Чертовски Большого Героя? Переплюнуть Ангела по всем статьям одновременно? У меня есть для тебя новость: вы оба ведете себя как двенадцатилетние мальчишки! Глаза бы мои вас не видели! Ой! Куда?..  
Позади Баффи раздался рык. Она оглянулась - Спайк и Ангел метали друг в друга смертоубийственные взгляды.  
\-- Слушай, Рыжая, - прорычал Спайк. - У меня клыки чешутся. Я ведь могу забыть о поросячьей диете!  
\-- Я сейчас разобью эту штучку к чертовой матери, - процедила Баффи. - Мне плевать, что это ваше спасение от узурпаторов!  
Уиллоу начала колдовать над кристаллом с двойным усердием. Он издал скрежещущий звук и голограмма исчезла.  
\-- Жалко, что кино кончилось на самом интересном моменте, - хладнокровно прокомментировал Линдси.  
\-- Дальше был пространственно-временной разрыв, - объяснила Уиллоу. - Негативные эмоции, подпитываясь из амулета, породили неконтролируемый выброс энергии. Я написала на компьютере программу, которая позволит контролировать процесс. Думаю, мы сможем одновременно разрушить "Вольфрам и Харт" и вернуть вас домой. Но мне нужен эмоциональный источник, а кристалл настроен так, что он реагирует только на носителей эмоций из его реальности.   
Уиллоу криво улыбнулась троице.  
\-- Иначе говоря, мне нужны вы. Сейчас мы с Уэсли замерим ваши эмоциональные параметры и подгоним программные настройки...  
Судя по выражению лица ведьмы, эмоциональные параметры Баффи ее разочаровали. Спайк ее тоже не впечатлил. С Ангелом Уэсли возился дольше, и Уиллоу несколько раз просила его переключить какие-то вихревые потоки и системные преобразователи. Но в конце концов она вздохнула и объявила, что негатива все равно слишком мало.  
\-- Придется искать другие пути, - подытожила Уиллоу.   
\-- У нас нет времени, - сердито сказал Линдси. - С каждым днем ситуация все хуже и хуже. По всем каналам вопят, что демонократия под угрозой и призывают к экстремальным мерам. Скоро нас сотрут в порошок.  
\-- Чего ты от нас хочешь? - осведомился Уэсли.  
\-- Я хочу услышать что-нибудь дельное от двух ведущих специалистов в в области демонологии, - изрек Линдси.  
\-- Троих.  
Они оглянулись. В дверях стояла Фейт. Выдержав драматическую паузу, она отступила в сторону, и взорам заговорщиков явилась Тара.

ГЛАВА 9

\-- Мисс Маклэй, - объявила Фейт. - Одна из лучших колдуний в нашем городишке. Тара, дорогая - ты не посоветуешь что-нибудь дельное этим жалким любителям?  
Прищурившись, Линдси осмотрел смущенную Тару с головы до ног.  
\-- Кто это такая?  
\-- Моя бывшая любовница, - ответила Фейт. - А также нынешняя любовница жены моего любовника.  
Баффи скосила глаза на Уиллоу и Уэсли. Несколько секунд оба старательно переваривали услышанное. Потом Уиллоу ахнула, зажала рот рукой и бросилась в туалет. Уэсли дернулся было за ней, но Фейт поймала его за рукав, и он вовремя остановится.  
\-- Как видите, все мы здесь, можно сказать, родные, - невозмутимо продолжала Фейт, твердой рукой направляя Уэсли обратно в кресло. - Я предлагаю вернуться к нашим делам. Мне хочется поскорее покончить с вашей канителью и уехать с моим парнем подальше из этой мерзкой дыры, - она обняла Уэсли за плечи и чмокнула его в щеку. - Тара, дорогая, по дороге сюда ты говорила что-то насчет специфики кристалла Сфорца. Честно говоря, я ничего не поняла, но мой парень разбирается в этом гораздо лучше. Может быть, повторишь для него?  
Тара смущенно улыбнулась, не поднимая глаз.  
\-- Кристалл Сфорца усиливает натуральные эмоции, - тихо сказала она. - Но если вам нужно фильтровать и направлять разрушительную силу, изначальный поток негативных эмоций должен быть достаточно мощным. Нужен чистокровный демон, не обремененный душой и жаждущий разрушения. Лучше всего подходят демоны Гх-ррур.  
\-- Наш выбор ограничен этими тремя субьектами, - пробормотал медленно приходящий в себя Уэсли. - Два вампира и человек. Кристалл срабатывает только на существ из его измерения.  
\-- Вампиры тоже могут подойти, - сказала Тара. - Вы замерили их уровни негативной энергии?  
\-- У одного второй, у другого четвертый, - сказал Уэсли с досадой в голосе.  
\-- Какой?  
\-- Не удивляйся. Оба - с душами.  
\-- Тогда ничего не выйдет, - вздохнула Тара. - Обычного вампира можно вывести на десятый и даже на двенадцатый уровень, но одушевленных существ выше пятого уровня не поднимешь.  
\-- Иными словами, тупик, - вздохнул Уэсли.  
\-- Схожу к Уиллоу, - пробормотала Тара и ретировалась в туалет.  
\-- А может быть, можно подключить к этой штуке нас троих сразу? - спросила Баффи. - Знаете, если мы все трое сильно разозлимся...  
Уэсли покачал головой.  
\-- Кристалл может подключиться только к одному носителю.  
\-- Ни фига, - возразил Спайк. - Он притащил меня сюда вместе с Баффи.  
\-- Это уникальный случай, - возразил Уэсли. - Наверное, в этот момент вы слились в единое целое. А нормально кристалл работает только с единым эмоциональным потоком. Причем лучше всего подходят негативные эмоции, ибо доказано, что они гораздо сильнее и действеннее позитивных...  
\-- Подождите-ка, - неожиданно сказал Линдси. - А лишить вампира души очень трудно?  
Уэсли почесал в затылке.  
\-- Не знаю, надо почитать книгу заклинаний...  
Баффи схватила под руки Ангела и Спайка и потащила их в кухню.  
\-- Эй, вы куда?  
\-- У нас перекур! - объявил Спайк, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. - Не стоит отравлять вас никотином...  
\-- Что будем делать? - спросила Баффи. - Может быть, сказать им о проклятии?  
Ангел нахмурился.  
\-- Ты не представляешь себе последствий...  
\-- Представляю, поскольку уже имела с ними дело, - отрезала Баффи. - Мы тебя закуем...  
\-- Отличная идея! - прицокнул языком Спайк.  
\-- ... или посадим в клетку. А когда вернемся, первым делом вернем тебе душу.  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\-- Мне не нравится эта идея.  
У Спайка тоже было скептическое выражение лица.  
\-- Истребительница, а ты успеешь в момент оргазма врезать Персику по носу и выскочить из постели, прежде чем он тебя загрызет?  
\-- Спайк! - прорычал Ангел.  
Баффи фыркнула.  
\-- А может быть, ты сам доставишь ему момент кристально чистого счастья, Спайк?  
\-- Баффи! - воскликнул шокированный Ангел.  
\-- Нет, серьезно, - сказала Баффи. - Я тут смотрю на вас и думаю...  
\-- Какое к черту идеальное счастье с этим придурком? Какое идеальное счастье с тобой, если я буду знать, что в соседней комнате сидит этот тип и принюхивается?  
Ангел отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен, рывком распахнул дверь и замер на пороге, почуяв недоброе. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в комнате за время их отсутствия. Он медленно вошел, пытаясь понять, почему подпольщики кажутся настороженными и недовольными.  
\-- Ничего не хочешь нам сообщить? - осведомился у него Линдси, нехорошо улыбаясь.  
Ангел медленно покачал головой.  
\-- Почему ты боялся, что мы тебя распылим? - спросила Уиллоу.  
Ангел вздохнул. Ну, конечно. Теперь, когда Уиллоу не нужно скрывать свой роман, она призналась подпольщикам, что Спайк ее шантажировал.  
Баффи и Спайк попытались принять боевые стойки, но Уиллоу мгновенно обездвижила всех троих легким мановением руки.  
\-- Уверяю вас, эта тайна не имеет к вам никакого отношения, - пробормотал Ангел. - Это связано с моими делами в нашем измерении.  
\-- Если она не имеет к нам никакого отношения, почему твои приспешники так боялись, что тайна выйдет наружу? Почему они шантажировали моего человека и заставили его сделать фальшивое заклинание?  
\-- Потому что вы идиоты! - звонко воскликнула Баффи. - Вы бы его распылили вместе с кристаллом и остались бы в заднице с вашими узурпаторами!  
Линдси прищурился.  
\-- Значит, по-твоему, нам есть за что его распылить?  
\-- Нет, конечно! - сердито сказала Баффи. - Просто... Ангел всегда хочет как лучше, а получается...  
\--... как всегда? - ехидно подсказал Линдси.  
\-- Как в жизни, - возразил Спайк. - Ты же не дурак и понимаешь, что деление на плохих и хороших парней относительно.  
\-- Давайте не будем углубляться в философию, - вздохнул Линдси. - Уиллоу, тебе придется сделать еще одно заклинание истины.  
\-- Не надо, - негромко сказал Ангел. - Я и так скажу. В нашем измерении я - руководитель "Вольфрам и Харт".  
Несколько мгновений в комнате стояла мертвая тишина.  
\-- Не слушайте его, - решительно заявил Спайк. - У Персика в последнее время случаются помрачения рассудка. То и дело несет маниакальный бред. И вообще, он любит приврать. Его кровью не пои - лишь бы сочинить какую-нибудь глупость...  
\-- Спайк, заткнись, пожалуйста, - попросил Ангел. - Я говорю правду. Я стал руководителем "Вольфрам и Харт" год назад. За это время нам удалось кое-что изменить к лучшему. Я не знаю, что у нас получится, но мы стараемся помогать нуждающимся в помощи. И мы по-прежнему сражаемся с демонами, которые паразитируют на людях. Честное слово. Если вы мне не верите - можете меня распылить. Только отправьте этих двоих домой. Они ни в чем не виноваты. Они никогда не сотрудничали с "Вольфрам и Харт".  
\-- Ах, какие мы благородные... - проворчал Линдси.  
\-- Я никуда не отправлюсь без Ангела! - заявила Баффи. - И распылять его не позволю. Если вы его убьете - вам придется плохо. Потому что... потому что я вам этого не прощу и стану вашим кровным врагом.  
\-- Иметь эту девушку в качестве кровного врага - очень нездоровое занятие, - предупредил Спайк. - Знаю по собственному опыту. Кстати, в моем лице она имеет мощного союзника.  
Линдси скептически усмехнулся и поправил лацкан плаща на обездвиженном Спайке.  
\-- Разве только для оказания моральной поддержки...  
\-- О да, насчет морали, - подхватил Спайк. - Конечно, я понимаю, что истребление вампиров не доставит вам угрызений совести, но готовы ли вы убивать людей?  
Уэсли прокашлялся и поднял руку.  
\-- Если не возражаете, я добавлю пару слов. Кристалл Сфорца должен работать за счет негативной энергии, и Ангел - самый подходящий кандидат из всей троицы. Я не уверен, что второй вампир сможет создать достаточно мощный выброс.   
Спайк надулся.  
\-- Дурачок, - шепнула ему Баффи.  
\-- Даже если мы лишим второго вампира души, - продолжал Уэсли, - его уровня негативной энергии может не хватить.  
\-- Кстати, имейте в виду, что моя душа приклеена к телу гораздо прочнее! - воскликнул Спайк. - В Персика ее впихнули насильно, а я завоевал сам.  
\-- Вот как? - заинтересовалась Уиллоу. - Да, завоеванную душу гораздо труднее отделить от тела, чем душу, вставленную с помощью заклинаний.  
Линдси вздохнул.  
\-- Похоже, у меня нет выбора?  
\-- А можно, я скажу? - неожиданно вступила в разговор Тара. - Я не разбираюсь в ваших делах, но я вижу, что у этих троих хорошие ауры. Люди с такими аурами не бывают мерзавцами. На вашем месте я бы им поверила.  
\-- А я им и так верю, - заявила Фейт. - Такие безбашенные психи провокаторами не бывают.  
\-- Хорошо, хорошо, - проворчал Линдси. - Убедили. Значит, "Вольфрам и Харт" можно использовать во благо? Ангел, ты обязательно расскажешь мне об этом как можно подробнее...

ГЛАВА 10

\-- Баффи, ты должна мне поклясться, - Ангел бесцельно теребил амулет на груди. - Если другого выхода не будет, ты распылишь меня без колебаний.  
\-- Не мучай Истребительницу, Персик, я сам тебя распылю. С огромным удовольствием воткну в тебя...  
Баффи вздохнула и уронила голову на колени.  
\-- Ничего, - ободряюще шепнула Фейт. - Обойдется. Не бойся.  
\-- Я не боюсь, - механически ответила Баффи. - Просто... просто голова разболелась.  
Ангел сердито оскалился.  
\-- Ах, как я тебя понимаю. От Спайка давление поднимается даже при отсутствии кровообращения.  
\-- Годы сказываются, Персик, - Спайк нервно ухмыльнулся. - Давление, ожирение, склероз... скоро из тебя песочек посыплется.  
\-- Спайк, прибереги свои шпильки до того момента, когда они понадобятся, - сказал Уэсли. - Все готовы? Ангел, заходи в клетку.  
Во избежание жертв среди населения Линдси решил делать заклинания на заброшенной семейной крокодильей ферме за городом. Ферма оказалась полусгнившим сараем, но среди прочего хлама подпольщики нашли несколько металлических клеток, в которых, очевидно, перевозили крокодилов. Ангел выбрал самую крепкую клетку, самолично ее проверил и убедился, что сломать прутья решетки ему не под силу.  
Линдси запретил женщинам участвовать в эксперименте, чтобы не подвергать их жизнь риску. Фейт, естественно не послушалась и приехала. Как она вычислила, куда они отправились, осталось тайной. И теперь она с нескрываемой гордостью любовалась на Уэсли, который вводил данные в компьютер в то время как Линдси заканчивал подготовку к заклинанию.  
\-- Я попрощаюсь с Ангелом... - дрогнувшим голосом сказала Баффи.  
\-- Я т-те попрощаюсь! - грозно сказала Фейт. - Если заранее включаешь траурный марш, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Лучше думай о том, что через пару минут ты со своими красавчиками приземлишься у себя дома, и все будет шоколадно.  
Она заперла Ангела в клетку, проверила замок на прочность и кивнула Уэсли.  
По спине Баффи пробежал холодок, когда она увидела, как из глаз Ангела полились потоки света. Она отвернулась, и подошла к Спайку, который, прищурившись наблюдал за процессом обездушивания своего гранд-сира.  
\-- Слушай внимательно и заруби себе на носу, глупый кровосос - сказала она. - Я тебя люблю. И если нас сейчас раскидает по разным измерениям, знай, что я все равно тебя найду и надеру тебе задницу, если будешь гулять на стороне со всякими драными кошками. Все понял?  
Спайк поморгал и кивнул.  
Баффи покосилась на ухмыляющуюся Фейт и запечатала свои слова смачным поцелуем. Анджелус в клетке с рыком бросился на дверь, пытаясь сломать замок.  
\-- Восьмой уровень, - деловито сказал Уэсли. - Девятый...  
\-- Мало, - процедил Линдси. - Надо посильнее его разозлить.  
\-- Спайк, скажи что-нибудь. Да хватит уже целоваться! Вернетесь домой - нацелуетесь.  
Спайк с неохотой отпустил Баффи.  
\-- Истребительница, заткни уши, - предупредил он.  
Баффи и сама понимала, что ей лучше не слушать, но проклятое любопытство оказалось сильнее.  
\-- Ну что, старый Пуф, съел? - злорадно осведомился Спайк. - И не надейся, что ты когда-нибудь выйдешь из этой клетки. Сколько веревочке не виться, все равно конец придет. Я столько лет мечтал о том, как распылю тебя и спляшу рок-н-ролл на твоей пыли! И, наконец, дождался. Я не просто спляшу - я спляшу вместе с моей обожаемой сладкозадой Истребительницей, к которой ты столько лет тянул свои жадные загребущие лапы...  
\-- Десятый уровень, - сообщил Уэсли. - Маловато.  
\-- ...Но прежде я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты вывел меня на Истребительницу, - продолжал Спайк. - На моем пути еще не встречалось более сладострастной и опьяняющей женщины...  
\-- Ты всегда подбирал объедки с моего стола, Вилли, - прорычал Анджелус. Спайк громко расхохотался.  
\-- Как ты был неандертальцем, так и остался, - объявил он. - Ты еще вспомни про право первой ночи, пояс целомудрия и прочие феодальные примочки. Для тебя самое ценное - единоличное обладание. Заграбастать, спрятать в самом дальнем, самом темном чулане, и никогда никому не показывать. Ты похож на нищего, сидящего на куче золотых монет и умирающего с голода. Представляю, как тебя корежило, когда тебе приходилось делить со мной Дру и Дарлу...  
Баффи вздрогнула.  
\-- Одиннадцатый уровень, - сообщил Линдси. - Еще чуть-чуть...  
\-- ... но ни та, ни другая не идут в сравнение с Истребительницей. Она ненасытна. Воплощение секса и квинтэссенция чувственности. С ней можно заниматься сексом пять часов подряд, и все равно ей будет мало. Аромат ее экстаза - самый пьянящий запах в мире. Ее жаркие, манящие глубины затягивают как в омут...  
Линдси и Уэсли слушали с раскрытыми ртами, явно забыв о кристалле и заклинании. Баффи перехватила уважительный взгляд Фейт и ощутила восхитительную эйфорию. Она лизнула Спайка в щеку и показала Анджелусу язык. Тот зарычал, яростно бросился на прутья, и в этот момент амулет на его груди засверкал и заискрился.  
\-- Фокусировка, - хрипло сказал Линдси.  
\-- Есть фокусировка, - отозвался Уэсли, нажал кнопку...  
...и далеко на горизонте в небо поднялся столб огня.   
\-- Красиво получилось, - Фейт чмокнула в щеку своего любовника. - Я сразу вспомнила, как было у нас сегодня ночью...  
Линдси торопливо набрал номер на мобильном телефоне, включил громкую связь, и они услышали взволнованный голос Уиллоу:  
\-- Эй, вы это сделали! Здание "Вольфрам и Харт" рухнуло, как карточный домик! Ребята, это был мастер-класс!  
\-- Отлично, - Линдси отключил телефон. - Переходим ко второму пункту нашей программы. Уэс, отправляй эту троицу подальше с глаз моих - и едем в город разбираться.  
Баффи обняла Фейт на прощание. Спайк попытался последовать ее примеру, но Истребительница смерила его таким взглядом, что он отказался от этой идеи и торопливо пожал Фейт руку.  
\-- Фейт, отойди от них, - нетерпеливо сказал Линдси. - Или ты хочешь тоже отправиться, за компанию?  
\-- Нет уж, спасибо, - рассмеялась она. - Вряд ли я найду у них то, что нашла здесь...  
Она подошла к Уэсли и положила руку ему на плечо. Он переключил несколько клавиш и программа снова заработала. Там, где мгновением ранее были Баффи, Спайк и Анджелус в клетке, появился мощный вихрь, который слизнул их с поверхности. А когда портал закрылся, они исчезли. Но клетка осталась.  
\-- Упс, - тихонько сказала Фейт.

Вначале Баффи не испугалась, увидев, что Анджелус на свободе. Она считала, что вдвоем со Спайком они справятся с ним без труда. Но она переоценила свои боевые возможности. Или недооценила умение Спайка приводить своего гранд-сира в ярость. Так или иначе, через минуту после возвращения она начала жалеть, что они не додумались заковать Анджелуса - и не только в наручники, но и в кандалы!  
\-- Куда, черт возьми, нас выкинуло? - пробормотала она, озираясь.  
\-- Это место, откуда мы отправились за тобой, - сказал Спайк, не сводя настороженного взгляда с Анджелуса. - Тренировочный зал "Вольфрам и Харт". Наверное, сейчас ночь. Уж больно тихо...  
Неуловимо быстрым движением Анджелус повернулся к стоящему у стены сундуку. Когда он обернулся, в руках у него были меч и топор.  
\-- Давление, ожирение, склероз, - сказал он, ухмыляясь. - Из бедняги Анджелуса скоро посыплется песочек...  
С этими словами он бросился на них. Спайк успел переглянуться с Баффи и показать ей глазами на сундук с оружием, а затем он шагнул вперед, приняв на себя первую атаку. Вампиры сцепились, рыча, как два бешеных пса и покатились по полу.  
Баффи подбежала к сундуку. Кол - за пояс, меч в руки... Она бросилась на Анджелуса, который, сидя верхом на Спайке, наносил ему сокрушающие удары по физиономии.   
\-- Глупенький Вилли стал комнатной собачкой истребительницы, - приговаривал он. - Он виляет хвостиком и готов плясать перед ней на задних лапках...  
Баффи метнулась к ним, рассчитывая ранить Анджелуса и пришпилить мечом к полу, но не успела - он отшвырнул Спайка к стене и вскочил на ноги, поигрывая своим мечом. Баффи испытала ощущение дежа-вю, вспомнив поединок в заброшенном особняке на Кроуфорд-стрит. Парируя удары, она словно снова оказалась там, где ей пришлось отправить в ад - но не Анджелуса, а Ангела...   
\-- Бедная маленькая Истребительница, - ухмылялся Анджелус. - Почему она так любит трахаться с вампирами? Может быть, она считает, что лучший способ истребления противников - затрахивание их до смерти? Или она любит унижать своих врагов и держать их при себе вместо комнатных собачек? Только предварительно их нужно кастрировать, вклеив душонку. Тогда они станут добровольными рабами Истребительницы, удовлетворяющими ее похоть...  
\-- Заткнись! - крикнула Баффи, с трудом сдерживая слезы.  
\-- Неужели тебе не нравится? Ведь это такая интересная тема. Я вот думаю - может быть, это стокгольмский синдром в самом крайнем его проявлении? Или ты мазохистка по жизни? Но помни, с кем бы ты ни трахалась - со мной или с этой жалкой пародией на меня - ты трахаешься со смертью. Ты сжимаешь ее в объятьях. Ты выкрикиваешь ее имя в момент оргазма.   
Под градом ударов Баффи отступала все дальше и дальше, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Неужели судьба-насмешница распорядится так, что ей снова придется его убить? Она споткнулась, пошатнулась и упала, уронив меч.   
\-- Настал день твоей свадьбы со смертью... - Анджелус навис над ней тяжелой глыбой. Краем глаза Баффи видела, что Спайк пытается встать, но его левая рука повисла бессильной плетью и он едва держится на ногах...  
\-- Анджелус, ты идиот! Ты не представляешь себе, сколько потеряешь, если убьешь ее сейчас! Ты никогда не узнаешь, какие фантастические штуки она способна выделывать на пятом часу сексуального марафона!  
Спайк глумливо ухмылялся, дразня своего сира языком, и поглаживая здоровой рукой ширинку джинсов. Зарычав, Анджелус повернулся к нему, дав Баффи драгоценную секунду, чтобы сгруппироваться и вскочить на ноги, схватив с пола меч. Анджелус не успел парировать ее удар - она пронзила его мечом, швырнула на пол и выхватила кол.  
\-- Баффи, нет!  
Крик Спайка показался ей далеким и нереальным. Реальными были только кол в руке и лежащий у ее ног вампир.  
\-- Баффи, если ты сделаешь это, ты всегда будешь принадлежать ему!  
Время словно остановилось.  
\-- Если ты убьешь его сейчас, ты никогда не сможешь забыть. И никогда никого не сможешь полюбить. Он останется в тебе. Навсегда.  
Спайк уже не кричал. Он говорил тихо, почти шепотом.  
\-- Ведь ты не хочешь навсегда остаться рабой Анджелуса, Истребительница?  
Она медленно опустила кол. Потом с размаху дала распростертому у ее ног Анджелусу под дых. Тот не отреагировал.  
\-- Вот видишь, - все так же тихо продолжал Спайк. - Он без сознания. Сейчас мы позвоним Уиллоу. Пусть срочно приклеивает ему душу. Или, если хочешь, сначала переломай ему все кости, чтобы мы были уверены, что он не выкинет какую-нибудь гадость.   
Нервный смешок Баффи перешел во всхлипывание. Спайк неуклюже обнял ее одной рукой.  
\-- Поплачь, поплачь, love. Только сначала давай позвоним, пока этот мерзавец не очухался.  
Они сравнительно быстро нашли кабинет Ангела и стол его секретарши с фигуркой миниатюрного единорога в качестве пресса для бумаги.  
\-- Хармони, - с облегчением вздохнул Спайк. - Она могла использовать только один пароль...  
Он включил компьютер и ввел в соответствующую графу слово unicorn. Через минуту у них были все нужные телефоны.  
Трясущимися руками Баффи набрала номер Уиллоу.  
\-- Уилл?  
\-- Баффи?!! Где ты? Джайлз, это Баффи!  
\-- Уилл, слушай внимательно...  
\-- Господи, Баффи, ты вернулась! Я всегда верила, что ты вернешься!  
\-- Уиллоу, послушай...  
\-- Джайлз, звоните Дон! И Ксандеру!  
\-- Уиллоу!! - рявкнула Баффи. - Слушай внимательно. Ангел вернулся без души. Ее нужно вставить как можно быстрее. Как скоро ты можешь это сделать?  
Несколько секунд на том конце трубки было тихо.  
\-- А как срочно нужно? - спросила, наконец, Уиллоу.  
\-- Четверть часа назад.  
\-- Эээ... думаю, минут за десять управлюсь. А как вы?.. впрочем, потом. Держись. Не отключайся. Джайлз! - ее голос отдалился. - Мне нужна сфера Тессулы, как можно быстрее...  
Баффи опустила трубку.  
\-- Десять минут, - сказала она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Спайка. Тот кивнул.  
\-- Я двадцать лет терпел этого ублюдка. Потерплю еще десять минут. Зато приятно воображать, как я буду напоминать ему об этом, когда он будет каяться и винить во всем свое второе я.  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Но ведь Анджелус действительно другой человек.  
\-- Глупости. Это тот же самый мрачный придурок, только без тормозов.  
\-- Ты просто ревнуешь.  
\-- Конечно, ревную, - сердито сказал Спайк. - Но сути это не меняет.  
\-- Вилли прав...  
Они обернулись. Анджелус стоял перед ними с окровавленным мечом в руке.  
\-- Ангела вообще не существует. Есть только я. Вилли знает меня достаточно долго, чтобы понять истину, которая недоступна смертным. Душа - это пшик. Демон - реальность. Душа - преходящее. Демон вечен и бессмертен. Не так ли, Вилли?  
С этими словами он вонзил в Спайка меч, оттолкнул его в сторону и набросился на Баффи. Она пыталась сопротивляться, но с колом против меча у нее не было ни малейшего шанса. Несколько мгновений - и Анджелус впился ей в шею.  
Обжигающая боль вернула еще одно обжигающее воспоминание: она бьет Ангела и заставляет его пить свою кровь - "это никогда не закончится! я не позволю тебе умереть!" Странная, смешная дурочка... Все уже давно закончилось. Несколько жизней тому назад. Запах пыли и прошлого, холодный бетонный пол, отдаляющиеся голоса, лица, чувства.  
С холодным отчуждением она смотрела откуда-то сверху на маленькую жалкую девчонку, умирающую в объятиях вампира. Последнее, что она видела - как из глаз ее убийцы полились потоки ослепительного света.

ГЛАВА 11

Она лежала на берегу океана под ярким солнцем и слушала шум волн. Потом она решила искупаться и тотчас же обломалась, потому что берег оказался жесткой постелью, солнце - противной, бьющей в глаза лампой, а шум волн - урчанием какой-то машинки, от которой тянулась трубка к сгибу ее локтя.  
\-- Не дергайся, Би, все в порядке.  
\-- Фейт?  
\-- Она самая.  
\-- Ты же осталась там, - невнятно пробормотала Баффи, с трудом ворочая языком. Мысли тоже были тяжелые и неповоротливые как булыжники.  
\-- Где Спайк?  
\-- С ним все в порядке. Уиллоу долечивает ему руку в соседней палате.  
\-- Позови его... Нет, подожди, скажи сначала, где мы и что с Ангелом?  
\-- Это госпиталь "Вольфрам и Харт". Ангел хмурствует в ординаторской. Уэсли уже два часа уговаривает его не рвать на себе волосы. Еще немного, и я начну ревновать, - и, заметив удивленный взгляд Баффи, Фейт объяснила. - Уэсли и я... в общем, мы вместе. В смысле - мы с ним... вот, - она встала, и в поле зрения Баффи оказалась ее заметно округлившаяся талия. - Трудно поверить, да?  
Баффи слабо улыбнулась.  
\-- Легче, чем ты думаешь. А сколько?...  
\-- 22 недели, - сказала Фейт, гордо поглаживая живот. - Он уже начал шевелиться, представляешь себе?  
\-- Поздравляю, - прошептала Баффи. - Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как мы закрыли Адскую пасть?  
\-- Четыре года с хвостиком. Почти пять. Сейчас 2008 год.  
\-- Какой?! - ахнула Баффи.  
\-- Не дергайся, лежи спокойно. Я сейчас все тебе расскажу.  
\-- Дон! - воскликнула Баффи. - Ей сейчас... моя младшая сестра стала старше меня?! Как же она жила все эти годы?  
\-- Не волнуйся, Харрис за ней присмотрел. Из них получилась отличная парочка. Оба работают в Совете Наблюдателей. Джайлз регулярно жалуется мне на них, а они - на Джайлза. Мы с Уэсли часто ездим в Лондон по делам. Сейчас подумываем переехать насовсем. У нас здесь частная детективная контора по борьбе с демонами. Но от меня теперь мало толку, а Уэсли в одиночку не справится. Он не хочет оставлять Лос-Анджелес на откуп Линдси Макдональду, но с вашим возвращением эта проблема решается сама собой.  
\-- Линдси Макдональду?  
Фейт поморщилась.  
\-- Нынешний глава "Вольфрам и Харт". Умный прощелыга. Когда я приехала к ним четыре года назад, они держали его в цепях. Он был, видите ли, ценным источником. Они консультировались с ним насчет демонов. Потом как-то взяли его с нами на дело, и он так себя показал! Махал мечом направо и налево, спас Лорна от какой-то нечисти... Слушай, тебе, наверное, неинтересно?  
\-- Нет-нет, рассказывай!  
\-- Короче, они больше его не заковывали, он стал у них своим человеком. Потом как-то раз приезжаю - и на тебе, Линдси уже начальник оперативного отдела. Впрочем, мне не до него было. Как раз в те дни у нас с Уэсли такой роман начался! И как я ухитрилась не замечать его раньше? И нечего хихикать! Вы со Спайком тоже сначала друг друга убивали, а потом утонули в розовых соплях.  
Баффи покраснела.  
\-- Ты рассказывала про Линдси, - напомнила она.  
\-- Ах, да, Линдси. Он сумел истребить Изначальное Зло. После того, как мы закрыли Адскую пасть, эта гадость приняла твою форму. Мы не сразу ее раскусили. Сначала она набиралась сил, развлекалась в Риме, кадрила каких-то бессмертных суперменов, искала союзников. Потом начала совершать теракты и грабить банки. Причем от твоего имени.  
\-- Что?!  
\-- Лежи-лежи, все уже прошло и быльем поросло. Короче, Джайлз все-таки допер, что это не ты и приехал к Уэсли консультироваться. Никто не знал, как бороться с этой дрянью. А Линдси предложил сделать ход ферзем: натравить Изначальное на Старших Партнеров. Он провернул какую-то хитрую комбинацию, я до конца даже не поняла, хотя Уэсли мне объяснял. В общем, они организовали им такую крутую стрелку, что с нее не вернулся никто - ни Изначальное Зло, ни Старшие Партнеры. А Линдси срочно созвал заседание правления "Вольфрам и Харт", объявил о великой победе над узурпаторами и предложил избрать нового руководителя открытым голосованием. Естественно, выбрали его. И новая метла вымела всю старую команду на улицу. Ну, не совсем на улицу. Лорн получил киностудию и актерское агентство, Ганн - независимую юридическую контору, Уэсли - отремонтированный отель "Гиперион". У нас там клево. Верхние этажи сдаем, на нижнем - детективное агентство. Хотите заполучить занозу в заднице? Принимайте у нас практику.  
Баффи слабо улыбнулась. От обилия информации у нее кружилась голова. Появившаяся через минуту Уиллоу обрушила на нее еще один ворох новостей о Совете, академии истребительниц, гарвардском дипломе Дон...  
\-- Уилл, - тихо сказала Баффи. - Я должна сказать тебе что-то очень важное. Там, откуда я вернулась, тоже есть ты. И Тара. И вы - вместе.  
Уиллоу грустно улыбнулась и кивнула.  
\-- Я уже сказал ей, - сообщил заходящий в комнату Спайк. - Не удержался. Прости, Истребительница.  
\-- Ты мне за это заплатишь, - пообещала Баффи. - Натурой. В самых разнообразных позах.  
\-- Когда? - нетерпеливо осведомился Спайк, целуя ее в щеку.  
\-- Лечебно-восстановительный процесс закончится через несколько минут, - сказала Уиллоу. - Потерпите чуть-чуть.  
\-- Слушай, Спайк, может быть, ты пока сменишь Уэсли? - попросила Фейт. - Он в ординаторской уговаривает Ангела воздержаться от самораспыления.  
На лице Спайка появилась улыбка Чеширского кота.  
\-- С удовольствием.  
\-- Эй, - воскликнула Баффи. - Веди себя хорошо! И обязательно скажи ему, что я ни в чем его не виню.  
Спайк улыбнулся еще шире.  
\-- Значит, врезать ему по морде и сказать, что ты считаешь его опасным психопатом, который едва тебя не убил? Непременно, дорогая.  
Баффи закатила глаза.  
\-- Ну за что мне такое наказание? Уиллоу, мне еще не поздно стать лесбиянкой? Или хотя бы бисексуалкой?  
Уиллоу и Фейт переглянулись и синхронно вздохнули.

Баффи была уверена, что разговор со Спайком окончательно повергнет Ангела в черную меланхолию. Она была ужасно удивлена, придя к ним через час и застав их в мирном и даже благодушном настроении. Под столом валялось несколько пустых бутылок виски; в той, что стояла на столе, оставалось на донышке.  
\-- А ведь ты обещал меня распылить, Вилли, - усмехался Ангел, обнимая Спайка за плечи и грозя ему пальцем. - Обещал или нет?  
\-- Я врал, - спокойно отвечал Спайк. - Ты же меня знаешь, Лиам. Разве я могу лишить себя удовольствия доводить своего гранд-сира до белого каления?  
Ангел отхлебнул из бутылки.  
\-- Ты не сердишься, что я проткнул тебя мечом?  
\-- Ничего, случается, - снисходительно сказал Спайк. - Не в первый и не в последний раз мы втыкаем друг в друга продолговатые предметы...  
Баффи громко прокашлялась. Оба вампира вздрогнули и посмотрели на нее с одинаково виноватым видом.  
\-- Спайк имеет в виду оружие, - пробормотал Ангел. - Мечи, ножи, кинжалы... В общем - продолговатые предметы.  
\-- Я так и подумала, - невозмутимо ответила Баффи. - Разве маленькой глупенькой Истребительнице могло прийти в голову что-нибудь иное? Слушай, Спайк, а как тебе удалось привести этого черного меланхолика в благодушное состояние?  
\-- Я открыл новый прогрессивый метод, - хихикнул Спайк. - За каждое проявление хмурствования - штраф в виде глотка виски.  
\-- Идея неплохая, но надо придумать другой штраф, пока Ангел не спился, - сказала Баффи. - А что если вместо глотка виски будет щелчок по носу? Или по лбу?  
\-- Малоэффективно, - возразил Спайк. - Тогда лучше брать наличными. Ему придется вкалывать с утра до вечера, чтобы с нами расплачиваться. Ты сможешь заниматься шоппингом каждый день. Да и я буду покупать бобровую кровь вместо свиной. А Персик пусть трудится.  
\-- Надо подумать, - улыбнулась Баффи. - Кстати, насчет работы. Фейт и Уэсли собираются уезжать в Лондон и предлагают нам взять на себя их детективное агентство. А дела в Лос-Анджелесе нам хватит до конца жизни. Я бы согласилась, но в одиночку мне справиться.  
\-- Я с тобой, - тотчас же заявил Спайк. - Персик, а ты как?  
\-- Наверное, я потом сильно об этом пожалею, - вздохнул Ангел. - Но сейчас я склонен согласиться. Чертово виски...  
\-- Значит, решили, - подытожила Баффи. - Завтра принимаем дела, а сейчас идем отмечать наше возвращение.  
\-- Уэсли обещал мне ключи от машины, - сказал Спайк. - Я мигом.  
Оставшись наедине друг с другом, Баффи и Ангел некоторое время стесненно молчали. Потом Ангел влил в себя остатки виски, отшвырнул бутылку и выпалил:  
\-- Ты его действительно любишь?  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Давай не будем, ладно?  
\-- Нет, давай все-таки будем, пока я достаточно пьян, чтобы осмелиться на этот вопрос. Один раз - и, клянусь, я больше никогда об этом не упомяну.  
Баффи молчала, и Ангел решил, что разговор окончен. Но когда он отвернулся, чтобы уйти, Баффи схватила его за рукав.  
\-- Подожди! Я хочу подумать... Я много раз говорила вещи, о которых потом ужасно жалела, поэтому сейчас я хочу найти слова...  
\-- Утешения? - горько отозвался Ангел. - Не надо меня утешать.  
\-- Да подожди ты! Не собираюсь я тебя утешать! В смысле - я готова тебя утешить... Черт, я опять несу какую-то чушь! Ты хуже Спайка, честное слово!  
\-- Вот спасибо.  
\-- Молчи и слушай. Я не знаю, люблю ли я Спайка, но я точно знаю, что без него я не могу жить. Он - это лучшая часть меня. Мое умение смеяться и радоваться жизни, несмотря на все гадости, которые она мне подкидывает. Мои надежды, моя вера в добро, мои чувства к тебе, если уж мы об этом заговорили...  
Ангел вздрогнул.  
\-- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Баффи посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\-- Я видела как вы спали... там, на кухне.  
\-- Эй, это совсем не то, что ты подумала!  
Баффи хихикнула.  
\-- Интересно, откуда ты знаешь, что именно я подумала? Может быть, я имею в виду, что иногда мне приятно прижаться к сильному мужчине и почувствовать себя защищенной? И вообще, мы говорим не о твоих отношениях со Спайком, а о моих отношениях с ним. И я хочу, чтобы ты понял и перестал ревновать. Спайк - это кусок меня. С тем же успехом ты можешь спросить, люблю ли я саму себя. Иногда я себя ненавижу. Но я не хочу себя потерять. И я не хочу терять Спайка. Я ответила на твой вопрос?  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\-- И я не хочу терять тебя, - продолжала Баффи. - Я не знаю, что у тебя произошло с этой конторой вселенского зла, но я вижу, что ты сильно влип и без нас со Спайком ты пропадешь.  
\-- Короче, истребительница будет дергать нас за яйца по очереди, - заявил входящий в комнату Спайк. - Правда, дорогая?  
Он с трудом увернулся от ее кулачка.  
\-- Ну извините. Вы тут развели мыльную оперу, а Спайк пришел и все опошлил.  
\-- Ангел, - задумчиво сказала Баффи. - Давай его побьем?  
\-- Тряхнем стариной, Персик? - подхватил Спайк. - Помнится, Анджелус не расставался с розгами. А наручники за последние сто лет стали гораздо более продвинутые. Кстати, истребительница, что ты там говорила Персику насчет масла и печенья?  
Баффи уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но вовремя заметила глазок камеры наблюдения. Подхватив под руки обоих вампиров, она поволокла их прочь. Толкаясь и препираясь, троица вывалилась из конторы вселенского зла и растворилась в ночи.

The end


End file.
